Angry Grizzlys and Sledge Hammers
by AngelDemon12
Summary: "You are in big trouble. Enormous trouble. Angry grizzly bears are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home." That is my favorite line from Eclipse. I wonder, what would have happened if Bella had stayed mad at Edward. Not complete yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__** Oka, I just had to make another Twilight Fic. This time it is based off of a line Bella says in Eclipse, Chapter six, when Edward pays Alice to kidnap Bella. **_

_**Normal disclaimers apply. And heads up, I suck at spelling and grammar. No matter how much I apply myself, it never stuck. So if you see any mistakes, please ignore them. Thank you.**_

_**If you have read my other Twilight story,Las** Vegas, **this is NOT related to it in any way. This is just another "What if...?"**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**BPOV**_

"_You are in trouble." I said slowly, emphasizing each word. "Enormous trouble. Angry grizzlys are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home."_ I snapped the phone shut and glared at Alice. "I am going to sleep. And for the record Alice, I am going to make your brother beg for my forgiveness." I tossed her the phone, grabbed my jacket from the couch and stormed up the stairs. How dare that idiotic man think that he can just come back after leaving me and make all my decisions for me?! Ooooooh he is going to get it later.

_**EPOV**_

I had just killed a mountain lion, my thirst was slowly being quenched and Bella was with Alice, so I was in a good mood. I decided to take a break from hunting and check my phone. 'Hm, missed call.' A sense of dread filled me as I listened to Bella's message. Jasper must have sensed it because he was next to him in a split second.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I said nothing as I played the message back for him. Now I normally am not one for cursing, but I feel like I am in deep shit right now.

_**BPOV**_

I was seething as I paced around Edward's room. If he thinks that he is getting off lightly...oh he has another thing coming. I am so pissed off right now that I actually want to take a sledge hammer to his Volvo and that damn Porsche. But I wouldn't do that to Alice, she's the little evil pixie that nobody can ever say no to. Edward on the other hand...where is that damn sledge hammer!

**Knock knock.**

"Unless you have a sledge hammer in your hands Alice, I suggest kindly that you not disturb me for the rest of the night."

There were no more knockings. Now where was I, oh yes...Edward...grrrrr...

I sit down on the couch and completely ignore the huge bed in front of me. I look at his desk and spot a note pad and a pen...hmmm... perfect... now... all I need is that damn sledge hammer next to me...

I got up and started to write him a short note.

_**APOV**_

Bella is mad. Bella is mad. Bella is soo mad.

I decided to go and talk to her a few minutes ago…that didn't go over to well. What would she need a sledge hammer for? I sat on one of the couches in the living room and decided to gaze into what tomorrow holds for us.

I fell off the couch... if I could cry I would. I grabbed my cell and dialed Ed's number. "Pick up pick up pick up pick up. Edward get home now!" I didn't bother to explain…which I probably should have seeing as how my brother is known to freak out when it comes to me or Bella. Ooops. Oh! Hubby's calling! "Hey Hubby, what's up?"

_**JPOV**_

I watched Edward stare at his phone then run off at vampire speed back to what I am guessing the house. I grabbed my phone while chasing after him and trying to calm him down at the same time I call my wife to see just what the hell is going on.

"Hey Hubby, what's up?"

I had to stop myself from crashing into a tree. "What's up?! You giving Edward a heart attack…if possible, is what's up! What the hell is going on Ali?"

I keep running as I listen to her explain what happened over the past two hours.. "Ah, so that's why Bella is mad at our Eddie. Tsk Tsk, Em and I are going to have to teach him that women are the ones that control the relationships not us men. And for being 108 you'd think he'd lighten up a little." I smiled as I heard my love laugh on the other line. I broke through the tree line and sighed, "Babe, gotta call you back, Dumbass-of-the-Year is being held back by Emmett and Carlisle." I hung up and, in a move that was uncommon for me to use, I went up to my idiot of a brother and smacked him, hard upside the head.

Edward hissed at me while the other two looked at me in question. I just glared at Ed and said, "Get you head out of your ass. That was a stupid movie tricking her like you did. If she rips into you when we get home, I will be the first to hold you down to that seat and make you take it like a man. A mate listens to their mate. I have a feeling you haven't been doing that a lot lately. Now, Alice says everything is fine, she just freaked out because she couldn't see Bella's future tomorrow. I told her not to worry and that she might just skip school to hang out with her friends from the Rez. _**SHUT UP EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN I AM TALKING!**_ Thank you. Now you will finish hunting like a good Vampire and then get back home so that you can beg sweet forgiveness from your lady, if she is ready to that is. I, however, am done hunting so I will head back and keep them company. If you show up before 7:30 am tomorrow Ed, I will take Ali's Porsche away from her. You don't want her to be sad now do you? Goodbye everyone." I nodded to everyone and sped off back home.

Yeah, like Alice would ever let me take those keys away from her.

_**EPOV**_

I was running, I didn't pay attention and I accidentally ran into Carlisle. He caught me before I could speed off again. I barley heard him call Emmett for backup. I guess I was struggling to get free. They each had a good hold on me, Carlisle sensed something was wrong and was about to ask when Jasper appeared through the trees. Who you calling Dumbass? He looks pissed. Ow! Why did Jazz just hit my head? Oh great..lecture time..Gulp...I really haven't been listening to Bella lately...crrrrap.. so that was Alice' vision..grrrrrrRRRRRRRRR-did he just yell at me?! Jasper never yells at anyone! Now I feel like I have a wounded puppy dog look on my face... of course I will be a good Vampire and finish my meal... what do you take me for, an anorexic vampire? A curfew? Did you seriously just? Oh come on! I would expect that from Carlisle but not you! And Alice would never let you take her keys away. Ha! Take that.

I looked up and saw Carlisle and Emmett looking at me, well Carlisle looked disappointed and was shielding his thoughts. Emmett looked...giddy? This I have to see...

_Eddy's getting his ass kicked! Eddy's getting his ass kicked! Eddy's getting his ass kicked!_

...or maybe not.. I glared at him. "Don't call me Eddy and I am not getting my ass kicked." He just shrugged, "_It's my mind and I will say whatever that hell I want to say. If you don't like it then stay out of it Brother-Who-Can't-Keep-His-Mate-Happy__."_

Low blow there dude, low blow. Thanks Em, make me feel more like a jerk then I already do. I just sighed and sat down on a boulder for a second then flopped onto my back and stared up at the stars. A gorgeous night...a pissed of girlfriend.. great.

_**BPOV**_.

I looked at my note that I left for Edward. It started off being short then I just started ranting. I decided to throw that note away and finally after an hour settled for a note that said:

_**"Edward,**_

_**DO NOT TOUCH ME! I AM PISSED OFF AND WILL TALK TO YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK. **_

_**YOU. BETTER. LISTEN. OR YOUR VOLVO AND/OR VANQUISH WILL BE NO MORE. GOT IT?**_

_**Goodnight/ Good morning**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Bella**_

_**PS: I WAS SERIOUS ABOUT THE WHOLE NOT TOUCHING.**_

Yup, that sounds good to me. I grabbed a pillow and the comforter from the bed along with the note. I placed the note right by my head on the floor and curled up on the couch. The next thing I know is that I am out like a light.

_**JPOV**_.

It's four am when I got home. My beautiful wife is sitting on the couch and...seems to be staring into space. She doesn't even seem to realize that I am here. She is shaking. Oh...she's 'seeing' something. I quickly grabbed a sketch pad from Em's and Rose's room. Who knew Em was an artist? I didn't. You learn something new every decade. OH! Ali!

I put the sketch pad under her hand and was confused as she sketched out a picture. I recognized Edward, Bella, and his Volvo...why is Bella holding a sledge hammer. I looked over, Alice is drawing a similar picture...this time it holds the Vanquish...she still has that sledge hammer. I looked over and Alice seemed hesitant while drawing the third one, knowing not to interrupt while she has a vision, I study the two pictures. Hmm.. looks like Bella is threatening the cars... that'll earn you brownie points with Rosalie...not.

I glanced over at the almost complete third picture and had to do a double take. Holy shit! This one I most defiantly favor more than these two. The third one showed Eddie and Bella making out on his bed with him on top of her with his hand up her shirt and the other one on her ass pressing her closer to him.

Hmm.. is it weird that seeing that is kind of making me want my wife right now? FOCUS JASPER HALE CULLEN. Okay... well, glad to know little brother will finally be getting some action after a century. Bout time he pops his cherry. Oh man! I am starting to sound like Emmett. Note to self Jasper: Kill Emmett when he gets home. And hide the picture from him. That'll make it open season on little Eddie.

"Jasper! When did you get home!"

Ah, the sweet sound of my wife. I am so whipped. But I enjoy every single second of it.

I smiled at her and pulled her into my arms before kissing her tenderly. "Right as you got sucked it your visions. I personally vote for option three if it ends up like that." I pointed to the picture.

Alice, still pressed up against me, not complaining one bit here, turned to look at the pictures at sighed. "The first two I see happening if he doesn't listen. The third I see happening sometime down the road...don't know if it's soon or not."

I kissed her and said, "As long as it happens. I talked, well lectured him before I left. He is not to set foot in this house until 7:30. If he does, I take your Porsche keys. You do know you need to hide that photo from Em right? Complete blackmail on Ed. And Bella smashing the cars? Rosalie will go postal on her."

She glared at me when I told her about the keys. I chuckled and kissed her brow. "Like you would ever let me take them babe. You want to check on Bella or should I?"

"She's sound asleep."

"Yes but I want to see why she has a sledge hammer and if we need to hide them from her. If only for her safety and not the cars." My beautiful wife chuckled and pulled away from my arms. I actually whimpered.

She kissed my cheek. "Go check on her, it's close to six I have a feeling that it is going to be a long day."

I kissed her again before going up the stairs and opening up the door to Edward's room. I looked in and chuckled before pulling out my phone and texting Edward.

..._.ooo...not good little bro… your girl has a ...lovely... note for you to read when you get home and is also asleep on your couch. Guess she didn't want the bed after all. ~ Jasper_

I leaned against the bedpost and stared at the note while waiting for a reply. That's why Ali saw the Volvo and Vanquish being hammered. I need to gather all sledge hammers..BEEP. Oops. need to put it on silent.

**What do you mean by 'lovely'? 'Not good'? Asleep on the couch? Why not the bed? Jazz! ...Help. :-(**

**~Edward**

Not fair, my little brother sounds so helpless and is actually asking for help. I wanted to milk this some more... I was about to text him the ending to the note to give him some piece of mind when my phone beeped again.

What did you send your brother Jasper Hale Cullen? He is flipping out over here. Carlisle and Rosalie are holding him down while Emmet is actually sitting on his chest. Now tell me what is going on or so help when I get home Mister, I don't care if you are older than me I will ground you."

Hehe mom got involved…crap. Okay. Not going to text the conversation out... I hit the call button and she picked up on the first ring. "Hi mom so here's what's going on..."

_**EPOV**_

7:30 on the dot I ran thru the doors of the house and up to my room. I entered my room. Indeed there on my couch was my girlfriend, sleeping peacefully. Why did she not sleep on the bed? Surely it would have been more comfortable than that. I move toward her slowly and bent down to pick her up when I remember Jazz saying something about a note. I found it next to her.

...along with two pictures and a short note from Alice saying that Bella would go thru with the threat if I did not listen to her. I sighed and picked up the note along with the pictures. Knowing Bella, the first thing she's going to do is fall of the couch so I grabbed the other pillows and laid them out when I predicted she was going to fall. I sat on the foot of the bed and watched her. How I wished I could touch her, hold her like I normally do at night. Her breathing picked up.

_**BPOV**_

I yawned, stretched, and promptly fell off the couch. I heard a small chuckle. I looked up from the floor and saw Edward sitting on the bed looking down at me with a small smile on his face. I gave him a weak smile before rightening myself. He made a motion as if to help me up then pulled back. I was confused. Why would he do that? Normally he's all over trying to help me up when I fall.

"Your note told me not to touch you." he said in a quiet voice with hurt eyes.

Oh yeah...the note... Yesterday...hostage... Still pissed...

I got up and walked over to my bag, and grabbed my bathroom stuff. On my way past him, he still had his head bowed. I kissed the crown of his head and walked to the door. "Doesn't mean I forgive you Edward. Still downright pissed. But at least you respected my wishes not to be touched. That means a lot." I closed the door to the bathroom and went about my morning rituals.

When I got back to the room he was still there, granted he had changed and I guess stole somebody else's shower for the four minutes I was using his bathroom. He walked up to me and kissed my cheek before closing the bedroom door behind him so I could change.

Since I had slept in the clothes I wore yesterday I didn't know what Alice had packed me. Two seconds later…_**"AAAAALIIIICCCEEE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PACK ME!?"**_ In my hands was a skimpy black lacy top with a matching black thong...there is also a matching red set and a blue set...no normal clothes..

Oh...forget the Volvo or Vanquish…

_**APOV**_

Everyone stared at me when Bella yelled. I just gave Edward a sly grin. Then a vision hit me.

"BELLA! PLEASE NO!" I yelled to her as I saw her storming down the stairs toward the garage. Edward was chuckling while everyone was confused. "BELLLAAA! NOT MY PORSCHE!"

She walked back inside and held a sledge hammer in her hands. Where did she find that? I thought Jasper hid all of them this morning."You have hereby lost all rights to pick out my clothes for me. Since there won't be a next 'hostage' time you won't have to pick out my clothes. I am not a damn Barbie doll. You didn't even pack me clothes! That's fucking lingerie! When would I ever wear that huh? If there is ever a situation to where you have to pick out my clothes, stick to jeans, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes. If you ever comeback with anything other than that Alice, your Porsche will have one less mirror. Do you understand me?"

I just nodded and curled up in to Jasper while everyone just gasped and stared at Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

_**EPOV**_

Holy crap she is pissed. OKAY. Stay calm. Don't run your mouth like you always do. "Put the sledge hammer down before you hurt yourself like you tend to do Bella." Oh damn. Now I did it. Wrong thing to say.

_**BPOV**_.

Oh no he didn't. I stared at Edward then put the Sledge hammer over my shoulder and walked over to him actually gracefully. I looked at him and said in a calm voice. "No Edward, I will not put the hammer down. You made a big mistake in having Alice kidnap me. So here is what's going to happen, you are going to sit down, be quiet and let me talk. You can either take heed and keep your two cars or you can lose them via this beautiful baby right here. What will it be?"

_**EPOV**_

I slid down the wall, leaned against it and waited for her to begin. She squatted down in front of me. "Do you know why I am pissed?"

"Because I had Alice kidnap you?"

"Can you not think of another reason?"

I thought back on everything since I first met her...

"Because James almost killed you because of me?" I swear I heard six face palms and oww...I felt a sharp tap my head. Rubbing my head I look up and saw Bella hold the wood end of the hammer. My family looked at her while Emmett and Jasper laughed.

They looked at each other and sang under their breath, "Go Bella! Go Bella! It's your birthday! It's your birthday." thankfully Carlisle and Esme put a stop to that by smacking their heads.

"I don't blame you for James. Hell, I was having fun that night before he showed up. If I had not been with you that night...I would have been at home...alone. What if he had passed by my house randomly, smelt my blood and thought 'hey this girl smells great; I think I'll stop in for a bite.' It would have taken you five minutes to get to my place from that clearing. In that time he probably would have killed me. Being with you that night saved my life. Did you ever think about that!" she rapped my head again. Let me tell you, one would think that that wouldn't hurt, but surprisingly...it does.

"Answer me Edward!"

I looked at her and said quietly, "No, I had never thought of it that way."

"Good, keep thinking that. Back on why I'm pissed, when you left I made friends down at the Rez and then when you come back you expect me to stop seeing them? Especially one I have known since I was a child!"

"I don't trust him with you Bella! Werewolves have no-"

"Shut up Edward Cullen. You have spoken your piece several times over already. Now it is my time to speak."

I clenched my hands at my side and nodded for her to continue.

"Let me ask you some questions Edward, when you left, was it for you or for me that you left? Did you honestly think that I would move on to a normal human guy like Mike Newton after you left? Did you ever think that this might backfire horribly? Or that you would be leaving me defenseless against Victoria and Laurent if they ever came back?

"Did you know that when you left you took my second family with you?! The only people that I have ever felt normal around! The only people who have accepted me for me! You took them away from me!

"Did you know after you left that day nobody could find me for hours, why? Because I was passed out on the forest floor! Did you know dad freaked out and called Billy? Did you know that Billy called a few of the boys, mainly, Sam, Jared Paul and Jacob to help search the woods for me? Did you know that it was Sam that found me that night? Do you know the state he found me in that night?! Next time you see him ask him to think about that night and to show you!

"Did you know that I was catatonic for four months after you left? **Four months!** I woke up every night from nightmares. The first week after you left I didn't even eat, sleep or move from the rocking chair in my room. Charlie came in one day and started packing my suitcase to send me to Renee's. I freaked. I don't remember what all happened but I woke up the next morning in bed with dad holding me.

"Billy, Sam, and Jacob came by every week to see how I was doing. I would greet them, and then curl back on the couch in a ball. Charlie wanted to put me in a hospital just so I could get more than two hours of sleep at night. I lost fifteen pounds in a month because I couldn't eat, sleep and I was crying all the time.

"I couldn't smell you're scent in my room anymore! That was one thing that made me feel safe when I knew you had gone hunting. I had gotten used to falling asleep smelling that! When you cleaned out my room...YOU TOOK THAT FROM ME! I couldn't even look at the bed without remembering you holding me at night while I slept. Every time I remembered, I would cry more.

"Charlie made me go see a therapist, but hey! I can't exactly tell him that my boyfriend and his family are vampires, so I never said one word to him. After three failed sessions Charlie gave up.

"I finally pretended to snap out of it in January when Charlie told me that he wanted me to get into trouble, to stay out late. That was the time I found out that doing dangerous stuff made me see you. You always told me not to do it. You said that I promised you that I wouldn't. Let me tell you Edward. You promised me that you would never leave me. YOU PROMISED ME! I would prefer to face an army of James' and Victoria's then have to go through that hell again. I don't want you out of my life again.

"The pack saved me from Laurent when he came to look for you guys. The way I see it, I owe my life to the pack for saving me and I got close to them while you were gone. What if there were no wolves? Laurent would have killed me and you never would have known. Did you think about that? Just like James could have killed me that night even if I wasn't with you, Laurent easily could have killed me.

"If they hadn't found me, if Billy hadn't called them...If I hadn't been able to use working on my Motorcycle as an outlet. I would have gone insane or given up on life before Alice even showed up. Don't tell me that I can leave this life! Don't tell me I don't know what I want! DO NOT TELL ME THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GETTING INTO!Then you go ape shit when I want to visit them?! I can feel the trust just flowing from you. So tell me Edward, do you still not know why I am upset?"

I...I...I couldn't look at her. ...I...never knew...

I bolted out the door. Bella fell against the wall sobbing.

_**EVERYONE**_

Carlisle and Esme went to her. Carlisle pulled her into his lap, held her tightly to him and rocket her while Esme kissed her forehead and ran her fingers through her hair.

Bella sobbed harder and clung to his shirt. He held her closer and whispered to her. "...dad...mom..."

Esme looked at Carlisle and hugged her back and said, "We're here sweetie. We all are."

Esme turned and saw Alice holding a shaking Jasper, while shaking herself and Emmett hold a dry sobbing Rosalie

"Children, come here." she said in her soft vampire voice to them lovingly. They got up and went to them. Jasper sat behind Bella and leaned his head against hers in silent comfort. Alice curled in Carlisle unoccupied side while Rosalie curled into Esme side. Jasper scooted closer to Alice, still touching Bella so that Emmett could join. Emmett sat down next to Jasper and placed a hand on Bella's back next Jasper's and Carlisle. Esme, Rosalie and Alice each had a hand on either her knee or leg.

Bella eventually calmed, laid her head on Carlisle shoulder and fell asleep. The others moved away and let 'Dad' take her upstairs to Edwards room. Esme was already up there with Alice and Rose. They had remade the bed and had laid out some clothes to change her into. Carlisle smiled because they had laid out a pair of Edward's drawstring sweatpants and one of his shirts.

"Caught what she said about his scent too huh?"

They nodded and Esme held out her hands for Bella. Carlisle carefully placed her in his wife's arms before kissing all four on their foreheads, and then walked out. The women made quick work of changing her and putting her to bed.

Alice and Rose wanted to stay with her but Esme refused saying "Alice, Jasper needs you. He is feeling everything Bella is feeling. Get him away from here for a little while. Rose, be with Emmett. As much as he wants us to think he's a toughie, he loves Bella dearly and is just as shaken by this as we all are. I will be here when she wakes up if Edward hasn't shown up before then." The other two kissed her cheeks and then went to their husbands. Carlisle came in and sat down behind Bella while Esme laid down and ran her fingers through Bella's hair. Bella smiled a little and buried deeper into the pillows.

Alice came in and said, "Edward's future just disappeared!"

_**EPOV**_

I ran! Stupid stupid stupid! Why did I run when Bella was opening up to me! How could I have run! ...Why do I always run...How could I have been so stupid last year! Laurent had been here! The wolves had saved her! Sam Uley was the one that had found her. What the hell did I do to her!

I heard growls around me and I snapped back to take in my surroundings. Fuck. I had run straight into La Push and was surrounded by said pack. Well...only one thing to do.

_**JACOB POV**_

The pack was running, stretching our legs when we came across the scent of a Vampire. I did a double sniff...I knew this leech. No way would he ever willingly break the treaty.

I still cannot believe how easily we were able to sneak up on him. He had paused and was just pacing back and forth in a clearing mumbling

"How could I have been so stupid last year? Laurent had been here! The wolves had saved her! Sam Uley was the one that had found her. What the hell did I do to her?"

Sam, Paul, Jared and I growled remembering that night. Oh yeah, growling gets the leeches attention. Let's see what he does now?

WHAT THE HELL?! I think I yelped a little.

Edward Cullen sunk to the ground, sat on his feet and laid his hands on his knees and...Did he just tilt his head to the side bearing his neck? Eyes closed.

I look over at Sam, Sam looked at me. He nodded me toward the bloodsucker.

I cautiously walked toward the pale leech and stopped three feet from him. He doesn't move but his mouth dose. "Thank you Jacob. For being there when I was an ass. For being there when she needed you the most. For not giving up on her when she was catatonic." he bowed his head and said in a shaky voice. "T-Thank you for helping her stay alive."

I backed up and nudged Sam closer to him.

_**You're the Alpha. You deal with him. Emotional leeches creep me out.**_

_Chicken. ~Sam_

_**Nope. I like the taste of them though. Oh! Is Emily cooking Chicken? I want some!"**_

I guess he didn't like my answer because he snapped his jaw at him while snarling. I fell back in place. Sam stepped forward.

_**EPOV**_

I watched Sam step forward and stop three feet away from me like Jacob did. Keeping my head bowed and voice low I spoke. "Sam, I honestly don't think I can ever thank you, Jared, Paul, even Jacob for answering Charlie's call that night. I...I was an Idiot...I... I honestly didn't know that that would happen her. I...never thought... Thank you. I have been stupid about a lot of things when it comes to Bella. I never knew that she grew that close to you guys. Now that I think about me... I have no right in trying to stop her. Heh. My girlfriend, friends with wolves...God I'm such an ass... It's a wonder she didn't break down and yell at me before..."

I was cut off by a fierce growl and a voice in my head.

_**"What do you mean by breakdown you damn leech"~**_

_"What happened Cullen?! You better start explaining!" ~Sam_

I ignored Jacob, and answered Sam.

When I finished recounting everything, and I mean everything, that had happened, Sam sat back on his haunches and nodded for the rest to do so. I didn't move from my position.

_"Cullen, I saw what Bella looked like the day you left her and how she was for two months until I couldn't leave the reservation. Jacob and Billy kept checking up on her on the weekends. She looked dead. My Alpha sense kicked in and claimed her as a pack sister. When she is on the Reservation, she is not under Jacobs's protection, she is under mine. I am Alpha and I watch over everyone including extended pack. Since she is pack, Charlie is extended pack and is under my protection when he is on the Reservation. _

_I was not happy when you and your family returned but I saw that she was beginning to gain more weight back, more energy. Charlie even told Billy that she slept through the night again. I figured with you being gone for so long she wasn't letting you go at night. Just goes to prove that she really did need you, or at least your scent to fall asleep at night. _

_I will let you go for the day because you did not mean to break the treaty and because you have not made a single move to attack us. __You were truly distraught with what you had just learned. __But mainly I am letting you go in respect to my Sister. None of us here ever want to see her go through that again. I hope this gives you some answers._

I nodded my head while processing everything I had just learned. I looked up at Sam and asked in a quiet voice. "Thank you for letting me goes even though you have the rights to kill me. May I please ask a few questions before I depart?" Sam nodded.

"You say Bella is a Pack Sister," Sam nodded "Dose everyone see her that way? What I mean, will everyone in the pack protect her if she was in danger?"

Sam nodded and spoke. _You know of the other Vampire that was here while you were gone? The one sent by the redhead? When Bella was alone with him we sensed someone in the pack was in danger so we ran toward the sense. Bella stood in the clearing. Our Pack Sister was telling that leech off. We were proud of her, but since she doesn't have our ability she cannot defend herself. We stepped in and defended her._

I nodded, "Thank you again for that. Would it be alright if Bella stays here every other weekend while my family and I hunt?"

Sam had a wolf grin and nodded. I couldn't keep a smile off of my own face. "Last one, I think...Jacob...Do you mind if I ride her motorcycle back to my place. Now I know that is your thing, I think she just might enjoy it every once in a while and she can ride it down here when she's coming to stay or visit."

Jacob let out a sigh and Sam nodded to him. Jacob ran off. Sam looked at me as I rubbed my head in embarrassment. "Okay...for the first time in 90 years, I am lost...well...okay...since the treaty was made... Things have changed since then."

He just shook his head, got up and motioned for me to follow. I followed him while Jared and Paul followed us...mainly me.

I must have been deep into La Push because ten minutes of walking with a wolf escort I heard a motorcycle coming down the road. Sam let out a howl, and Jacob pulled the bike off to the side of the road. I thanked him as he handed me the keys and helmet.

Jacob sighed and said, "twenty minutes down this road you come to a fork in the road, take the right on...literally... The Right and stay on that for ten minutes, you will reach the treaty line. Quill and Embry said they spotted two down by the line and are watching them."

"Male or female?"

"Both males that go to school now leave. Please."

"Of course. Thank you again for everything Sam, you to Jacob. Tell my thanks to the rest of the pack as well."

"Cullen, Bella is my Pack Sister and can never be anything more than that. I do hope you realize that. We cannot fall for somebody that is in the Pack. Bella, for all intents and purposes, is an unofficial Quileute member of the pack. Even if she wasn't part of the Pack, she is way too much like my sister. It's just way too much fun riling you up. Now, get the hell off of our Reservation, and don't forget to send Bella our way sometime soon."

I hopped on the bike and speed off. I laughed as I heard Jacob mumble something about me being at the Line in ten minutes. Only ten minutes Jacob? I'm going for seven. I've got a girl to make up to.

Seven minutes later I skidded to a stop in front of Jasper and Emmett. Oh their faces. I yanked off my helmet and pulled out my cell phone answering it before it even had a chance to ring.

"Hey Alice, Yes I am alive and well, no the wolves didn't eat me. I'm on my way home with Em and Jasper. How's Bella? Oh...yes I will explain my meeting when I get home AFTER I see to Bella. Gotta go; see ya in a bit sis." I hung up. I really do like this bike.

Jas and Emmett smirked...I saw it and put the helmet back on. "Three! Two! One!" We shot off.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got to town I had to slow down.

As I passed the Police station I saw that Charlie was walking out. I made a snap decision and pulled into the parking space next to his cruiser. He looked at me and I looked at him.

"Edward."

"Chief Swan, may I speak to you for a bit?" I said as I pulled the helmet off but not getting off the bike.

He leaned against the car and stared/glared at me. "Thought you were out hiking?"

"We came back early because Bella had a breakdown. She got pissed off at me and finally told me...to a certain extent the damage of me leaving did to her. She told me about Sam finding her. I never knew that she had been catatonic for four months or that she suffered from nightmares. I...God..." I took a deep breath and spoke again.

"Bella had made plans to hang out with Jacob and the others today, but because of all the tension between the Quileute's and my family I didn't listen and I bribed Alice to keep her away. That made Bella snap. She called me and told me that angry grizzlies would look tame when she got thru with me. ...I don't think she's done... But from the way she was laying into me earlier... She did make those grizzlies look tame.

"My mind went blank after she told me everything that had happened while I was away, next thing I knew I was on the Reservation surrounded by Sam, Paul, Jared and Jacob. They told me everything from their view too.

"I have no problems with Bella being on the reservation anymore. Hell, I don't even fear her riding the motorcycle anymore. With proper instruction of course.

"What I'm trying to say Chief Swan is that I am truly sorry about everything that I made her go through and I honestly don't know if I can ever prove myself worthy of her."

I kept my eyes firmly on the helmet that rested in my lap but I felt Charlie stare at me. Slowly I raised my eyes to look at him.

"I'm guessing Jacob let you take the bike and that you didn't steal it?"

"Hey now. I may make some shitty mistakes as a boyfriend but no way in hell am I thief." my eyes widened as I realized what I said and to who. "I appolog-" I was cut off by Charlie laughing.

I watched as he actually slid down to the ground holding his stomach still laughing. Uh...what did I do...?

He finally caught his breath and looked at me from his seated position on the ground. "So you CAN you cuss. And here I thought you had a stick up your ass or something. Hahahahaha."

Hey come on...

"Are you saying that just because I don't go around cussing every other sentence that I have a stick up my ass?" I asked while glaring at him. He sighed and stood back up.

"I'm saying that you are too stiff. You don't seem to relax or enjoy yourself. You seem like you are in pain every time you are around my daughter. Why is that by the way?"

"Because of everything that has happened between us."

"I can tell you that that right there pisses her off. If she has forgiven you for leaving her and putting her through hell for four months... Stop beating yourself up about it. As much as I hate to admit it, Bells is starting to seem like her old self again. Thank you for coming and telling me that you knew everything and that you are setting your differences aside with the guys from La Push for her sake."

Well damn... I have a lot to think about today. "Chief Swan?"

"It's Charlie; Edward, what is it?"

I smiled. "Would you mind if Bella kept her motorcycle at my place?"

Charlie pulled out his keys and unlocked the door to the Cruiser, "Have her drive the truck and you drive the motorcycle Sunday night. Dinner is at 6:00. Be there at five. Oh and Edward, just a heads up, the Blacks will be there." I watched as he drove off and the let out a sigh of relief. ..Crap, Bella. I put the helmet back on and sped off back to my house.

Carlisle was sitting on my bed with Bella in between him and Esme. I stood in the doorway, "Mom, dad." **THAT** got their attention. Very rarely do any of us 'children' call them mom or dad. When we do we are either really troubled by something or extremely happy. In my case, both. It's been an emotional day and I was happy to see my mother and father taking care of my girlfriend, my love, my life, aw hell, my everything.

Carlisle got up and walked toward me. I let him pull me into a hug and then I went to take his place on my bed. Mom watched as I laid down right behind Bella and placed and arm around her waist. Bella sighed and rolled over, burying her nose into my shirt. I held her to me and kissed her forehead.

I looked up at Esme and she kissed MY forehead then Bella's "My children, all home, all safe, all complete." I smiled, Can't argue with you there Mom. It does feel complete with her here now. I watched as Mom got off the bed and walked toward the door, "I love you son, and I am glad you found your mate." with that she gently closed the door behind her and I snuggled more closely to Bella. I smelt her...

She smells like me. I sniff again and still same result. I lift the blanket and find that she is wearing a t-shirt of mine. Me likey. Oh most defiantly me likey. My girl, in my clothes, I could get used to it.

I laid there for a few minutes just holding her when she started to wake up. She blinked her cute brown eyes and wiped the sleep from them. I knew I had to speak first and fast.

"Before you say anything, you were right, I have been an ass. I have been acting like a selfish child wanting to hold on to his toy and never let go. I never fully understood the depth of your relationship with wolves.

"It took me accidently running over the Line and being surrounded by the pack to fully understand that you can be trusted into their protection. Sam showed me what happened that night. Jacob, Jared and Paul all showed me snippets.

"When Sam found you that night...it awoke his alpha instincts to protect and he named you pack sister. Whenever you are on the Reservation, he watches over you. Charlie is extended pack so everyone watches over him when he goes over. Jacob confessed that there are no romantic feelings between you two. More of brother and Sister...I admit that I was trying to hold my jealousy in because I honestly thought that he would try to take you from me.

"A couple things have changed since you were sleeping, all good," I leaned forward and kissed her cheek next to her mouth. "No more being held hostage whenever I have to go hunt. Sam readily agreed to let you stay with him and Emily. You're the Alpha's Sister. That's your official title. Hahaha, the other pack members have to follow your orders. Oh that is rich. Sorry. Second, I won't stop you from seeing them anymore now that I know they pose no threat to you. And if I am honest, it was part of my own prejudice against them. Third, and this one comes with a condition so please hear me out on it first."

I got up and pulled her out of bed and to the door. I paused when she pulled my wrist to get my attention.

_**BPOV**_

YES! OH MY GOD HE LISTENED! I actually feel better than I have in a long time and I think I am crying in happiness by the time he gets to the third thing. I don't even register him pulling me out of bed, all I am thinking about is that he is totally forgiven. I look down at our joined hands and reach for his wrist and gave a gentle tug. When he turned around I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled myself up to his height. I knew I couldn't surprise him with his sharp vampire senses but damnit, I AM getting my kiss. I locked eyes with him and said. "Don't you dare runaway this time." He shocked me by wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer. He bent his head close to mine and said, "Believe me Isabella Swan, I will **never** run away from you again." right before he covered my lips with his.

Oh how I have missed his kisses. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him closer. He deepened the kiss and leaned me against the door, and then pulled back slowly. Well this is new, not that I'm complaining at all. I quite enjoy making out against the door.

_**EPOV**_

As much as I love making out with her…now isn't the time.. I pulled back, breaking the kiss and had a sense of great satisfaction watching as she struggled to breath and she look thoroughly ravished. I love that look on her. I kiss her neck and jaw then pull back to look in at her. "Would you like to know what the third one is?"

She took a shaky breath and nodded. I kissed her cheek and then lifted her onto my back and then I walked down the stairs and pass my family. I paused outside the garage door and set her down. She turned to me and set her hands on her hips. Oh no.

"You did not buy me a car did you?"

I held up my hands and shook my head. "No no no! I did not buy you a car.. though I can see how you can jump to that conclusion.. No.. Just trust me alright." She nodded. "Now close your eyes. And follow me."

She closed her eyes and I held her hands while leading her thru the garage. We stopped beside her motorcycle and I handed her the keys. She opened her eyes and...

_**Emmett POV**_

We all had listened in on what Edward told Bella in his room. As they made their way into the garage we decided to follow them. We stood along the wall of the garage and watched as Edward handed her the keys to her motorcycle.

"Oh My GOD! Edward!" she threw her arms around him in a tight hug. He chuckled. "Don't forget, this comes with one condition..well a few actually."

We were all curious as to what they were, except Alice, she knew because she had 'seen' what they were but she was staying mute.

Bella pulled back but kept her arms around him. "First is that we have to have dinner with Charlie Sunday at 6. We have to be there at five though. Jacob and his father will be there. You have to drive the truck and I the motorcycle. His conditions. My conditions are that you have to wear protective gear at all times and that I teach you how to properly ride this thing."

We laughed as she pulled him down for a quick kiss then pulled out of his arms and ran around to the other side of the garage and grabbed her helmet. "Can you teach me now?" she said in a pleading voice.

Edward laughed and shook his head. "You need to eat first love. And do you really want to ride on this dressed in my clothes?"

She didn't even hesitate. "Yes because your clothes are comfy and it'll make Alice spaz out. And can we go to the diner in town to eat? Please?"

We chuckled while Alice had a wounded look on her face Aww.. poor little sis. Somebody actually told you no. Ha!

We watched silently while Edward went and grabbed a black helmet with silver lining from the self and two leather jackets. He handed one to her. "It's Alice's. I'm sure she will buy you your own ridding gear. And I'm driving." Bella beamed and ran to Alice. "Thank you Alice! I love you!" she put the jacket on and Edward zipped her up and grabbed the keys. They got on and put the helmets on then were out the door. Aww man...what is up with girls always making up so fast?

Esme turned to Carlisle and said, "I'm not sure how I feel about my children riding motorcycles." Carlisle laughed and put an arm around her shoulder, kissed her hair and said, "Babe, Edward drove a motorcycle even when he was human. He loves them. The fact that Bella loves them too makes it that much more special. That's one thing that they can share. I also think that he will enjoy the closeness that it forces two people to share... If you know what I mean."

"Do behave Carlisle." "My wife telling me to behave? Whatever will I do?" He said teasingly.

...Go dad.


	4. Chapter 4

_**WITH BELLA AND EDWARD.**_

As they were about two miles from the diner Edward's voice broke through Bella's helmet. "Charlie is at the Diner and before you ask, I had Jasper and Emmett install a microphone and speaker into your helmet this afternoon so that you and I can talk back and forth. All of us siblings have one in our helmets."

Bella squeezed him tighter and said, "This is amazing Edward. Thank you. You mentioned Charlie earlier, when did you talk to him? And when did you start calling him 'Charlie' again?

Edward slowed down to the actual speed limit and replied, "After I left the Reservation, I made an impromptu decision to visit Charlie at the Police station. I told him that you had a breakdown and finally told me everything...at least I think everything. And that the pack and I are putting our differences aside for your sake. He asked if Jacob actually gave me the bike or if I stole it. I made him laugh by saying 'I may make some shitty mistakes as a boyfriend but I am no thief'. He told me to call him Charlie after that..."

They pulled into an empty parking spot which happened to be right next to Charlie's cruiser.

He helped her off and said, "This looks familiar."

He held his hand out to her and they walked inside. Everybody stared at them. "Please tell me you were the one that drove that and not Bella?" Charlie asked not looking up from his newspaper.

Edward chuckled, walked right up to him and dangled the key right in front of his face. Charlie looked at him and glared. He just shrugged, "I told you I won't let her drive that without being properly taught." He walked back to where Bella was standing laughing. "Go on and order something." "You are eating something to." "Blueberry cobbler, none of your veggie burger crud for me." She laughed and kissed his cheek and placed the order while he pulled out his card and paid for it. "Want to sit with your dad or at our own table?"

Bella looked around..."Charlie for right now...he seems almost done anyway..." He smiled and led her to the table Charlie was sitting at.

Charlie glanced up as Edward pulled the seat out for her and pushed her in then sat down next to her. .."You two on a date?"

"Kind of." Bella said.

"Then why you sitting with your old man?"

"Because Edward told you of my breakdown this morning. I wanted you to see that I am alright. I also wanted to do this," she jumped up and gave him a bear hug. "Thank you for being the best dad ever! I love you!" She sat back down while Charlie stared at her with wide eyes. "And also, I wanted to say thank you for listening to Edward today when he went to talk to you."

Charlie sighed and set the now wrinkled newspaper aside, "I wanted to punch you when you told me about the meltdown Edward. But 1) you were riding Bella's bike; and 2) I can't exactly arrest myself for assault. But as I listened to you explain I knew that you truly regretted leaving and that you had no idea what it had on Bells. The fact that you had the balls to came and tell me, made me respect you a little bit. We will talk more about this Sunday." He started to gather his stuff to leave when he surprised them both by saying, "And don't think I don't know about Edward spending the nights. Enjoy your date."

They stared after him, and the waitress put their food down in front of them. They looked at each other them at Charlie getting into the cruiser

He gave Edward a mock salute then drove off.

"How the hell does he know?" Edward mumbled.

Bella just shrugged and tore into her burger.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hungry much?"

She swallowed and drank two big gulps of her coke before replying. "I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. It is now...11 am. I am starving."

"What!? Alice was supposed to make sure you ate yesterday? Why didn't you eat?"

She stared at him. "Let's see...oh that's right, my boyfriend decided to use his sister to hold me hostage. I spent the rest of the day pissed off at you two."

Edward sighed and gently banged his head on the table. "I'm sorry. Still, that is no reason to neglect your health." She chuckled and said, "I forget to eat when I am pissed or depressed. Now, either eat your Blueberry cobbler or I will."

He passed it over to her and watched fascinated as she took small quick bites. She quickly finished it off and downed the rest of her coke. She leaned over and rested her head against his shoulder and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they stared out the window.

"Edward?" "Hmm?" "How did Charlie find out about you spending the nights?" "I honestly do not know Bella. I always show up when he is asleep and hide when he comes to check up on you."

"Okay, we can ask him Sunday. Hey! I missed school today." "Carlisle called the school and told the principle that you finally broke down and opened up. He said that you were in no condition to go to school today, and that Alice was staying home to take care of you. The principle was happy that you finally opened up. He said that he would have the teachers set aside your work and that you can get it Monday, and that any tests you miss can be made up on Monday as well."

She pulled her chair closer to his and snuggled into his cold body and sighed. "Did I imagine it or did Charlie just give me permission to stay the weekend at your place knowing that you would be there?" Edward blinked and said, "I think you are right. He is at the house right now, want to ask him? Or do you want to go pack some of your own clothes? As much as I love the sight of you in my clothes... you can't wear them 24/7"

She sighed and got up. "Fine... let's go ask Charlie."

Edward smiled, got up, kissed her, and grabbed their helmets.

They pulled up in front of her house and opened the door. Charlie was sitting in the recliner watching the sports channel. He looked up at them and raised an eyebrow. They sat on the couch. Edward in the corner with Bella curling up into his side.

"You do know that you are two days early." He said looking back at the TV.

Edward smiled, placed an arm around Bella and said, "We didn't want to assume anything."

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Smart."

"You still haven't given me direct permission to stay at the Cullen's for the weekend."

They both looked at her. "No I haven't have I? Fine. Since everyone else will be there I don't see the harm."

"Thank you daddy!"

"Daddy?" Edward and Charlie mouthed to each other. Bella saw. "Oh shut up. My emotions are all over the place right now."

Edward chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Do you want to go on and pack or wait a bit?"

She went ahead and started packing.

Charlie looked at him, "I thought Alice packed her bag yesterday?"

"Yeah...Alice decided to pull a prank on her and pack her bag full of lingerie. Hence the reason she is wearing my clothes. I must say it was nice to see her lay into Alice for that."

Just then his phone rang.

"Yeah Alice... WHAT! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?! What do you mean she's on her way here? How long? Damn. How many?!...Shit... wait! Tell Carlisle to call Billy Black. Tell him to tell Sam that his Pack Sister is in trouble and that 18 newborns along with Victoria are coming this way. They will help. I'm with Charlie and Bella now. Not leaving them. The clearing? Send Emmet with the Jeep then. Do you see this working? And we need them there?.. Son of a bitch! Why won't she just die already? Fine. Two minutes!"

He hung up and noticed that both Bella and Charlie were watching him. Bella was shaking. "Victoria's coming isn't she? She's coming to kill me?"

"What?" Charlie asked wide-eyed. "I'm lost."

Edward looked at him and said just as the door opened to admit Emmet and Carlisle. "Don't worry, we'll fill you in on the way. Just trust us right now." He picked Bella up while Carlisle did the same to Charlie and the put them in the back seat of the jeep. Charlie was shocked that Carlisle could pick him up so easily that he didn't speak until he was in the jeep. They buckled the humans in and Edward drove, well speed while Emmett and Carlisle were guarding.

"What the hell is going on?"

Carlisle took a breath and began, "My family and I are vampires. Plain and simple. We do not feed off of humans but off of animals. We are incredibly strong and fast, and while we can go out in the sunlight, we do not because we glitter. Our skin is rock hard like diamonds, we never sleep, nor do we ever tire, and the only way to kill us is to burn our bodies. Bella knew something was different the day Edward saved her from being crushed a year ago by Tyler's minivan. He had been across the parking lot, and he pushed the van away from them. Speed and strength. She never told anyone. She did some research and found out what we were, Edward decided to...How did you put it son?"

"Ignore the rules since I'm going to hell anyway."

"We are going to talk about that later Edward." Bella cut in. "Yes love."

Carlisle smiled at them then continued. "They started dating and the day we decided to play baseball, the day Bella left? We met a few nomads. Our kind who drink human blood. Alice, she sees the future, she didn't see them until it was too late. James, Laurent, and Victoria. James smelt that Bella was human and wanted to have her. Edward, who can read minds, decided to run with Bella. She convinced him to turn around so that she could say goodbye to you and make you think she was going back to Arizona. Alice and Jasper went with her while we split and led Victoria and James away. James noticed it was a trap and had Victoria break into the school to find out more about Bella. He tricked Bell into going into that Ballet Studio and bit her. Hence the reason she has a bite mark on her hand and that it is cold. Edward had to suck the venom out because he didn't want Bella turned and I couldn't do it while applying pressure to her broken leg. Emmet, Jasper, and Alice killed James. Rosalie and Esme stayed here to watch over you since we didn't know where Victoria was.

"Everything seemed to be going well until her birthday party, she got a paper cut and Jasper, the newest vegetarian to our family, who hadn't hunted in a while smelt her blood and went into blood lust. Edward jumped forward to protect her, ended up shoving her into a coffee table. That was fun pulling shards of glass out of her. Edward and Jasper felt guilty and that was the reason why we left. We honestly had no idea that it would affect Bella so much.

"We didn't know that Laurent had come back because Edward had forbidden Alice to look in on Bella. Thankfully...ah crap, screw the treaty. Thankfully the wolves were there to protect her. The wolves… That is for Billy Black to tell you not me. They killed Laurent and have protected Bella since. They see her as a Pack Sister now. And Now Victoria is back to avenge her fallen mate. James."

Charlie stared at him. "So what you are saying is that your family is vampires and the Quileute's are Wolves? Bella has known this for over a year and I guess that she couldn't tell me. And that Bella is Edward's mate hence the reason why she was empty when he left? Eyes on the road boy. Be glad that I'm not giving you a speeding ticket."

Emmett, Carlisle, Edward and Bella had been staring at him in shock. "Dad, you're not freaking out? And how did you jump to that conclusion that fast?"

Charlie sighed, "You didn't sleep through one night without having a nightmare while he was gone. He came back, all of a sudden, you slept through the night and the day. Peacefully. Like you were complete. _**Like you had somebody holding you at night**_. I became I light sleeper after waking up to your screams for months. The only reason why I let it go on was because I knew you two were behaving. And that I was getting a full eight hours of sleep. Thank you Edward."

"Um...you're welcome?"

"From now on, come in through the front door and not the window, which is how I guess you have been coming in from. Oh look, we're here." He unbuckled his harness and stepped out into the garage and stretched. Esme came up and held her hand out. "Charlie, good to see you again."

He smiled and shook her cold hand. Points to him, he didn't flinch. "Now I know why Edward always wears gloves while shaking my hand." "Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Esme. I'm okay with everything. Now where is Alice? A certain vampire boyfriend of my daughters told me what she pulled..."

Esme looked at Carlisle, "What?"

He chuckled and kissed her. "He is surprisingly okay with everything. Is everything ready?"

"Alice and Rosalie are there right now with Jasper setting up the family tents. Billy is going to be joining us along with the pack. We have today and tomorrow morning for Jasper to train us. Alice sees a cold front hitting tonight. So they packed several blankets for Bella, Charlie and Billy and a few portable heaters. The wolves will stay in their wolf forms. They should be here in about three minutes. I stayed to pack some of Edwards's clothes for Bella and Your clothes for Charlie, and Billy, along with these...where did they go?"

Emmett spoke, "If you're talking about the twenty picnic baskets and three overnight bags, we already packed those."

Carlisle and Charlie blinked at the numbers.

"Babe..."

"Don't you 'Babe' me mister! One is for Bella and Charlie along with Billy, the others are for the wolves so that they don't have to hunt."

Edward spoke up from beside Bella. "Guys, I hear the wolves, they have ten. Jacob is phasing back and bringing Billy inside. Charlie get on back in."

Bella got in front, and Edward buckled her in. Charlie got inside, sat in the far seat and buckled up. Carlisle opened the side door and let Jacob and Sam in. He placed Billy in the seat and Sam placed the chair on the floorboard, then buckled him in and closed the door, while Edward got in the driver seat.

Charlie turned to him and said, "Hey Billy, question, Jacob vs. Edward? Who would you root for?"

"DAD!"

Esme came up to the window and kissed her forehead to. "Watch the road Edward." She turned to Bella, "See you at the clearing sweetie." Bella smiled. "See you in a bit mom, bye dad!"

She turned to Billy and glared. "Not. One. Word."

He held his hand up in defense. "Wasn't gonna say anything."

"Good."


	5. Chapter 5

They pulled up into the clearing and everyone was there already. Edward helped Bella out then opened the door and got the chair out while Sam came and carried Billy. Charlie rolled the chair to a spot where they could watch the training safely and had Sam sit him down.

Bella saw Jasper and Emmett wrestling about ten yards away. "Jazz, Em!" She ran to them and jumped onto Jasper's back. "What the...Glad to see you too sis." Jasper said locking his hands under her legs to keep her steady. "Come here Em!" she said reaching for Emmett. When he got close enough she threw her arms around his neck. When she pulled back she looked at both of them and finally explained her weird behavior. "Thank you both for installing the microphone and speaker inside my helmet. You guys are the best!"

She hugged each of them again and finally climbed off of Jasper then walked back to Edward.

"You know, I really don't like the smell of my brothers' scents on you...Even if it's just a little bit." he mumbled. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Then how would you go about making sure that I have your scent on me at all times?" Edward turned to look at her. Her breath caught when she saw his eyes. They were black.

"Edward! Tune it down will you! Either man up and claim her or calm down. I need to concentrate on _training_ and not how much your emotions are making me want to throw my wife against a tree and go at for hours." Jasper yelled from across the clearing.

Everyone turned to stare at the young couple. Edward looked embarrassed, Bella...

"Thanks for the idea Jasper! Now if I can only sell him on it."

Emmett and Jasper roared with laughter, even a few wolves joined in. Esme, Alice, Carlisle and Billy chuckled. Edward jumped onto a branch and started banging his head against the tree.

"You do know that I have a gun right?" Charlie said to Bella.

"You do know that his skin is as hard as diamonds?"

"I still have a gun though…" Charlie pouted.

There was a crack and the top half of the tree Edward was in fell down. Emmett yelled up to him "The human's thank you for the firewood bro!"

Edward growled at him.

Bella let out a shrill whistle that had everyone covering their ears. "Alright, enough horse playing. Jasper needs to train us all to work together. So Edward, get your cute ass down here and participate. Jasper, take the floor."

She went and sat down next to her dad and Billy.

"Do I want to know how you know if Cullen has a cute ass or not?" Billy asked.

She smirked and said, "I could have said sexy ass since I find him extremely sexy."

"neh neh neh not having this conversation!" Charlie interrupted.

"Says the guy who tried to give me the sex talk the other day."

"Yeah…I think I gagged a little during that conversation. At least my respect for him went up a little knowing that-"

"Could you three talk about something else besides Bella's and Edward's love life or lack thereof? None of us wolves want to hear of our sister that way!" Sam called out to them

Bella smiled. "Sorry guys! Blame Billy and Charlie! They started it."

"Billy, Charlie, do we need to separate Bella from you two?" Sam asked.

The two looked down shamefaced. "No. We'll behave."

"Good, now please sit there and talk of something besides those two."

Charlie turned to her. "Snitch."

"Your daughter." she chuckled.

Everyone practiced for a few hours, it was now 3:30. Alice was fighting Sam when she yelled stop. All vampires stopped and the wolves looked lost.

"Damnit Alice, last time you yelled that, this whole mess started. What did you see?" Bella asked running up to her. She smiled and turned to everyone. "Our cousins Tanya, Kate and Irina are coming. Along with Carmen and Eleazar. They should be here in an hour."

Edward pulled Bella closer to him. He walked her back over to Charlie, gave her a kiss, and then walked back to them. "Let's continue. Jacob, with me."

They continued for the next hour when this time Edward stopped. He let go of Jared and walked to the middle of the clearing and was growling. Everyone stopped to look at him. He spoke in a barely controlled voice, "Jasper, I'm going to need you on this one."

Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett were next to him in a flash, their hands on his shoulders. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were in front of Bella. Sam, and Jacob stood next to them. Within the minute Tanya, Kate and Irina broke through the tree line.

Edward spoke up, "We welcome you cousins. Unfortunately one of you comes with ill intentions toward my mate. If you drop your ill intentions then I won't be forced to take action against my own cousin. If however you choose to follow through with them... Then I will not hesitate to take action."

Tanya and Kate looked at him in shock, Irina not so much. Tanya spoke up. "Peace cousin, we mean no harm to your family or mate." Edward looked at her and replied. "Neither you nor Kate wish harm. Irina however..." He turned to her. "Laurent was your mate."

Irina spoke up. "He changed his ways. Your mate killed him!"

"Wrong. The wolves killed him because he tried to kill my mate, their pack sister, while I was not there."

"I don't believe you!"

Sam walked up to them and said, "Sam Uley, Bella Swan is my Pack Sister. I was the one that beheaded your mate because he attacked her by going for her throat." He turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, how long does it take for one's eyes to change when they decide to turn vegetarian?"

He answered, "Two or three months. If one sticks to the diet the human blood will be flushed from their system during that time. But also during that time they can relapse. If after fully turning gold, they choose to go back to drinking human blood it will take a month for their eyes to turn red. Why?"

Sam turned back to Irina. "He had been with you for close to seven months and his eyes were still red when he confronted Bella. Why is that?"

Irina growled at him and made to attack him but Bella stepped up next to him. "Don't even think about it."

"Bella!" Edward and Sam cried in surprise. "Get out of here."

"Don't make me bring out the sledge hammer again." she growled. Edward rubbed his head while the others chuckled. "I'm starting to fear you when you have a hammer..." he mumbled. "As you should."

She turned to Irina, "You're family to the Cullen's. I don't want to cause any trouble betwee-"

"You caused this when you got my mate killed!"

"Your mate was part of a coven who tried to kill me a year ago! His fucking leader gave me this fucking bite bitch!" she thrust her wrist out for her to see. "Edward had to suck the Venom out so that I wouldn't change. Laurent didn't hurt me then. So that was okay. But he did come back as a favor to that damn redhead Victoria. Her mate was the one that bit me, and Edward killed him. Mate for mate. He knew that you would never go against your family, but he did. He went against you by going against the Cullen's. He chose his side. And now Victoria is coming to kill me. So you can either help your family fight the army of newborns that she is bringing then we can hash this out later or you can leave, then you would be welcome to come back when you have calmed down. What will it be?"

Emmett's whistle broke the silence, "Kitty's pissed off."

"This kitty is tired of everybody making decisions for her and telling her what to do. So kitty decided to grow fangs and claws."

Irina growled at her and stepped up right in front of her. Bella didn't back down. "Do not think that just because you are Edward's mate that you can talk to me that way human."

Bella smiled, "Do not think that just because you are Edward's cousin and a vampire that this human will take your bitching like a good girl. This human can dish it right back bitch."

Carlisle stepped between them and held his hands up. "Girls! Enough!" He turned to Irina, "Bella is family and since your mate tried to kill her Edward can legally kill you. He knows this, Bella knows this. We don't want this to come between our families, but if you move to harm her, I will protect my daughter."

Irina let out a snarl and Edward had her pinned to a tree before anyone could blink. "Move and I will rip your head from your body." he said in a calm voice.

While all this had been going on, Tanya and Kate had moved to stand next to the women to show that they did not approve of Irina's decision. When Edward pinned her down they knew it was over for her.

"Hey Edward! Billy and I have a nice fire going if you want to just toss her in here." Charlie spoke up from behind Alice and Esme. "Yeah, no one, wolf or vampire messes with our Bella" Billy said chuckling. Tanya and Kate turned to glare at them when their jaws dropped.

"Seriously!? And I thought my relationship with Bella was screwed up." Bella and Sam turned to Edward for an explanation. Well, Sam did, Bella just hit him with the wood end of the sledge hammer. "Ow...Oh...Didn't mean it that way Love honestly. It's just Tanya and Charlie are making googly eyes at each other, Kate and...Billy for the love of God control your thoughts. Tanya and Kate have found their mates."

"With my dad and Billy?"

"Yep. The Chief of police and the Chief of the wolves. How's that for a twist?" He said sarcastically still holding a seething Irina. "You think about touching either of these three…You will be burning in that fire."

Bella looked at Edward, "She wants to kill Charlie and Billy?"

"Yes."

"Alice, do you see her changing her mind?"

"I do not Bella. Her mind is made up."

"Okay then, by ancient's rights, since I am Edwards mate I can use this, since you are threatening a direct member of my family I get the rights to decide whether or not to kill you. I don't have the patience like Edward does. So I am giving you one chance, leave or die."

"Ha. You can't kill me bitch."

"Is that a no then?"

"That is a hell no! I am never going to listen to you or your mate or your stupid little family again!"

"A no would have sufficed. Edward hold her still. Jacob be ready to catch. BATTER UP!"

She jumped into the air and swung the metal end of the sledge hammer hard. It connected with Irina's neck. Surprisingly the force was enough to tear it clear off and send it flying thirty feet into Jacob's waiting mouth. He spat it into the fire and then rubbed his tongue with his paws trying to get the taste of vampire out of his mouth.

Edward stared at the headless Irina and then at Bella who had swung the hammer upon her shoulder and rested a hand on her hip. "I did give you chance." She reached forward and yanked Irina's body out of his stunned hands and dragged her to the fire. Wolves and Vampires parted for her. She sat the hammer down and then picked the body up. She tossed her in there and whipped her hands. She turned to Tanya and Kate.

"I apologize for the death of your sister. I had no choice but to act because she was threatening my human father and my Pack father. I let her get away with threatening me, but the moment she threatened my fathers...her life was mine. I hope you can forgive me."

Tanya extended a hand forward and when Bella grasped it said, "You did what we would not have been able to do. She threatened our mates and our instincts tell us to eliminate the threat. But this time the threat was our own sister. Our own flesh and blood."

Kate also extended her hand, "She stopped being my sister the moment she turned her back on family. As Edward's mate, you are our family Bella. We will stand by you no matter what. Her life was forfeit when she threatened Billy and Charlie here." She placed her hand on Billy's shoulder while Tanya wrapped her arm around Charlie. They looked at them with stars in their eyes. Bella actually blushed and covered her eyes.

"Could you cut back on the flirting?"

"Could you cut back on the lust!? Between you four, Bella and Edward I'm going to be fucking hard all night. Get the hell out of here. There are tents up about four miles that way." Jasper called out.

Tanya picked Charlie up while Kate did the same with Billy.

"Remember Billy, no biting allowed." Bella called after them sarcastically.

"BELLA! Great..Now that image is going through my head..At least it's with Alice."

Edward walked up behind her and said in her ear. "You know..You wielding a sledge hammer like that was kind of sexy. Especially with you still wearing my clothes."

She turned and placed her hands on his waist, "Do you want them back?"

He pulled her flush against him and kissed her neck. "In a bi-"

"Edward! There are plenty of trees several miles away from here. Go chose one! Either that or tone the testosterone levels way way WAY the fuck down!"

Edward let out a small chuckle and hid his face in her shoulder. She looked at his neck and placed a small nibble at the pulse point. Edward let out a small growl and pulled her closer. She did it again and he licked her neck and she let out a small moan.

Just then he was pulled away from her by Emmett. Emmett threw him over his shoulder and took off running. Bella was picked up by Alice and they were off following Emmett.

"Alice, what's going on?"

She smiled at her and said, "Privacy for the two lovebirds seven miles away from us. Jasper collapsed mid jumped and curled up into himself. He started mumbling about you two so we decided to exclude you two from training. See if you can get him to complete the damn bond tonight. Bella he had no reason to fear his vampire side. It was the one that chose you as it's mate. It knows not to hurt you. Our instincts are to protect; not harm our mates. Get that through to him. Oh look seven miles dose fly by when you're having fun!" She set her down, then waved and shot off with Emmett the way that they came.

_**BPOV**_

I turned and saw Edward sitting on a log with his head in his hands. Oh great, he's regretting what happened. I walked forward and stood in front of him. He looked up at me with a pained expression on his face, looks like I was right, and said, "Bella I am sorry for what happened back there. Things got out of contr-"

Okay, I am sick and tired of him thinking that every time we lose control it is his fault. Hello..It does take two to tango. And I sure as hell am a willing participant. I placed a finger to his lips just to shut him up. And then I spoke.

"I am not going go apologize, I enjoyed it too much. Edward, you are my mate. Plain and simple. You do know that in Vampire law that makes us equivalent to husband and wife. I know you have asked me to marry you and I keep telling you no. Here is the reason why. I see you as my mate. I see it as more binding then being husband and wife. In human terms you can divorce your husband or wife and get remarried, you cannot do that with a mate. You literally cannot live without your other half for that is what they are. I refuse to ever call you my husband Edward for those reasons. You are my mate, my other half.

And also for the petty reason that Charlie and Renee were not a good example of a married couple."

Edward smiled at me and pulled me onto his lap. "You do know where I come from marriage is the way someone says I love you and want to protect you and keep you."

"You mean when." I said laughing lightly. "Fine, so I'm old fashioned. What's wrong with that?" "You have a mate who is _not_ old fashioned. I was before you left. Then you left and I decided that I should have had better self esteem and I should have fought harder to keep you here beside me. So I had Sam and Jacob teach me defense lessons. Hence the reason why I was able to jump that high. ...okay I concede.. I will marry you. Only once!" why do I always fall for his puppy dog faces.

I laughed when a smile spread across his face. I bent down and kissed him lightly before pulling back. "I will only on a couple of conditions."

"Anything! Whatever you want!" He kissed me again. If he keeps kissing me like this...He might come to regret saying that. I breaking the kiss reluctantly and lean my forehead against his. "F-first of-off..Whew..Hold on..Okay..First off is that I want to get married before my 19th birthday..Soon after graduation. Like..A week or two after it. I also want the pack and their mates there. They are my family too. Do you think Carlisle would agree to perform the ceremony? I would ask Emmett but I don't trust him not to crack a few crude jokes in there. ...and no five inch heels.. Or any for that matter.. Last thing I want to do is to fall and break my ankle. Do you agree so far?"

He just blinked at me. I think I made him go into shock. "Hello?..Anybody in that sexy head of yours?" He shook his head minutely and nodded. "Four weeks?"

I smiled. "Four weeks." I looked down at the ground beside us gathering the courage to say the next part. "What is it Bella?" He asked placing his hand under my chin turning me to face him.

Taking a deep breath I said what I was thinking. "We need to complete the bond." When he started to protest I continued. "Our emotions our out of control and is starting to affect your family. Jasper collapsed just from us necking. Alice told me that it was your vampire side that picked me as a mate so it won't hurt me. Stop fearing your vampire side.."

"It's a monster! I'm a monster! I don't want this lifestyle for you!"

I snapped. "What will I be when I change? Will I be a monster to you or will I still be your Bella? Are Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, even Alice monsters?! No! I don't see you as a monster, I don't see them as a monster and I will not see myself as a monster when I change. So stop with the self loathing crap because it is really starting to put a damper on things. Here's a hint, I ain't a fucking porcelain doll that you have to be careful with every time you want to touch or play with it. When you decide to actually commit to this relationship 100%, that includes embracing your vampire side when around me more, then come see me. I want my mate complete. Until then, I am going to go back to the clearing." I turned and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

_**EPOV**_

I have no idea what came over me, one minute I am being yelled at by Bella and watching her storm off, the next I feel something in me snap. I could feel the monster wanting free. Wanting it's mate. Yeah well..I ain't letting you have her. Then I remembered Bella's last words, "Embrace the vampire side, I want my mate complete." Ha, does she not know that if I ever embrace it I can't guarnetee her saftey. ...I swear I heard my vampire side whimper. ..That's new.. "Your vampire side was the one that picked me...as it's mate...it won't hurt me.."..Is that really possible.? What the..My vampire just seriously purred..It's agreeing with me?

My phone rang. "Yeah Alice?"

I held the phone away from me as she yelled.."GO TO HER YOU DUMBASS! MAN UP! YES YOUR VAMPIRE SIDE IS AGREEING WITH YOU! GOD! FOR SOMEBODY OVER A CENTURY OLD YOU SURE ARE DUMB!" with that she hung up leaving my ears ringing. My vampire side took control and ran after its mate. Ah what the hell, I let it take over willingly for the first time in over 90 years.

_**Carlisle POV**_

We had started back up ten minutes ago after Emmett and Alice had returned from taking Edward and Bella. Alice and Paul were up. Everything was going great until she stopped. 'What did you see this time Alice?' I thought to myself. I watched as a furious expression crossed her face, 'Not good..' She pulled out her phone..'Edward what did you do?'

Everyone watched as she yelled into the phone, "GO TO HER YOU DUMBASS! MAN UP! YES YOUR VAMPIRE SIDE IS AGREEING WITH YOU! GOD! FOR SOMEBODY OVER A CENTURY OLD YOU SURE ARE DUMB!"

There was silence. The birds chirped. The deer ran. Then as one Emmett, Jasper, Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared and I burst out laughing.

"Hey dad! I think we need to have 'The Talk' with Eddy!" Emmett shouted toward me from beside Rosalie. She smacked him. "A little too late for that! If he doesn't know what part goes where he's screwed." Jasper pitched in hugging a tree for support. He went quiet when he saw Alice glaring at him. I walked up to them and said, "He's 'heard' everything from us dummies. I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing. If he doesn't..." I shook my head, "Then I have failed him as a father." **whack** Ah my beautiful wife just pulled a 'Bella'.

Note to self: Burn all sledge hammers.


	7. Chapter 7

_**EPOV**_

As I was running I noticed that I was getting faster, weird since I was already the fastest out of everybody. Another thing…I could hear Bella! Yes I could hear her physically duh, but her thoughts also! She was ranting at me for being a self loathing idiot and not being able to see how wonderful I was. That was an ego boost let me just say. And she was also wishing that I would hurry up and catch her so that she could steal a kiss against tree, like the kiss we shared in my room earlier. She wants a kiss...I'll give her one.

I didn't even stop when I spotted her, I just grabbed her, pinned her against a tree trapping her there with my body and covered her lips with mine. I purred in pleasure when her fingers grabbed my hair and pulled me closer when I brushed my tongue against hers. I placed a hand behind her back and the other on her waist. When I pulled her closer she gasped and moaned in pleasure as our hips were pressed firmly together.

She broke the kiss and started trailing kisses along my jaw and down my neck. Dangerous area the necks. Also a real turn on for vampires. When she started nibbling on it I growled and pressed her more firmly into the tree while rocking my hips against hers. When I did that she let go of my neck to lean her head back against the tree. I stared at her. Eyes closed, face flushed, small short pants coming from her. I leaned forward and gently kissed her jaw line down to her neck, like she had done to me. The moment my tongue touched her neck she let out a pleasure filled silent scream; well...silent to humans, music to my ears; and locked her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

I needed no more encouragement then that. I growled deep in my throat while I kissed her neck. When I decided to let my fangs scrape along the curve of her neck, she surprised me by hiking a leg up and placing it around my waist. God I could smell her arousal more from this position and feel her heat.

I placed a hand on the leg keeping it firmly in place while I ground myself harder against her center. Aw those sweet soft little moans are so enticing. She was grinding against me at a faster pace. I moved my hand that was on her back down lower till it was grabbing the edge of the shirt. I slid my hand under and up.

She jumped at the feel of my cold hands on her back. I kissed her again while my hand moved up and unclasped her bra. She moaned in my mouth and wrapped her fingers around the back of my neck encouraging me more. My tongue stroked hers while my hand was pulling her closer to me and sliding to her front. The moment my hand touched her breast, her leg dropped from my waist and her hands fell from my neck and rested on my hips.

_**BPOV**_

Oh...

My…

GOD!...

Whatever that had gotten into Edward...I love it! The moment that his fangs touched my neck..I wanted more! And when he placed his hand to keep my leg there and started grinding against me...

_Hellooo down there... Nice to finally meet... Well feel you at this point..._

I jumped when he placed his hand under my shirt… I could feel my breasts swell and nipples harden…Aching for his cool touch.

He just unclasped my bra...'touch them touch them touch them touch them touch them. Oh please Edward touch them. I want you toOO- he touched them!... I dropped my leg and placed my hands on his hips.

I could tell that I surprised him because he paused to see what I was going to do. Well let's see now… You are wearing a button down shirt… Perfect.

I raised my head and kissed him while my hands raised to his shoulder then trailed down slowly. Unbuttoning a button as they passed. He purred and pressed his body closer to mine while his other hand joined the one under my shirt. Edward was kissing my neck while playing with my breasts...Ah! Oh..I like it when he pinches the nipples. Wait… What is he...O my god he is!

_**EPOV**_

I pinched her nipples and then decided to take it a step further. I leaned forward and took a still shirt covered nipple; I had torn the bra off earlier; into my mouth. She liked that because she pulled my head closer, forcing me to keep it there. I placed both hands on the tree and sucked. God I want to feel the real thing…

"More…Don't stop...Please."

Bella's voice surprised me, I pulled back and saw her looking down at me with lust filled eyes. I am pretty sure mine look the same. Time to cool down..

I took a step back from her and she groaned from loss of contact. I just gave her a smile and pulled her to lay down in the grass with me. I laid down behind her while she laid her head on one of my arms the other was around her waist pulling her closer to me.

After a few minutes her breathing went back to normal but then she started squirming around. Every so often she would hit me in a certain area and made me wonder how I was ever able to hold out this long. I was about to tell her to stop when she rolled over and started kissing my bare chest. What was I think about again? Oh yeah... Something unimportant.

I bent down and kissed her while rolling over so she was straddling my legs and I was propped against the tree trunk. The view from here is amazing. Especially since I can see her nipples straining against my shirt. MY shirt. I reached up and gave her a hard kiss. "I want my shirt back now please."

_**BPOV**_

I damn near melted when he said that in that husky voice of his. I nodded and kissed his jaw before replying smartly, "It's yours for the taking my mate." I watched proudly as his eyes darkened even more if possible. He lunged forward and literally ripped the shirt in half as he kissed me. Right after he tore it off he leaned back and looked at me lovingly. He leaned forward and sucked on a nipple, while playing with the other one. He placed a hand on my ass and pulled me a little. I lost my balance and placed my hands on his chest. God…The feel of him… I want more. I pulled his head back and kissed him, while laying flat against his body. The hand that wasn't on my ass tangled in my hair pulling me closer... Edward broke the kiss and stared at me like he wanted to pounce on me, right here, right now.

_**EPOV**_

Bella was right, I did want to pounce on her. I had noticed that the closer physically we had gotten the more easier it got to read her mind. Should I tell her? Yes I should. Besides, I don't our first time to be on the forest floor.

Mind made up I pulled Bella off of me.

**'Why did he stop? Mmmm... I don't want him to stop. Damn you Edward leaving me all hot and bothered for you. Now I really wish I was one of those girls that had a vibrator or dildo in their bedside table. At least that way I could have some relief to this ach in between my legs. God Ed! Why did you have to stop!"**

So used to hearing thoughts that I responded, "I stopped because I didn't want our first time to be on the forest floor or against a tree. And I am glad that you don't have a vibrator or dildo in your bedside table. That would have been awkward walking in on you having a moment." I handed her my shirt and had it half buttoned before what I said caught up to me. I looked at her and saw her looking at me horrified. "I can-"

**"Where did you throw my bra?"** not even pausing I replied "Thirty yards that way. Must say, lacy blue, beautiful color on you. Do you have a matching set?"

**"Oh my gosh, I have turned you into a perv! Yes I do have a matching set. Wearing the panties right now, want to see?" **she looked down at her barley covered breasts and gasped. **"You gave me a hickey on my boob. ...I like it."**

I groaned and leaned my head against the tree while smiling. "You're killing me Bell, yes I want to see. But now is not the time. That will be for another day. After tomorrow. And no, you didn't turn me into a perv, I do have Emmett and Jasper as brothers you know. And on occasion Alice is included in that bunch." I looked down and saw the dark mark. "I like it too."

**"This is awesome! Why do you think that it just now started working for us?"**

I laughed and kissed her cheek. She moaned. "Don't want to get too carried away again dear mate. We have things to do. Carlisle would be the better one to ask."

**"Let's ask him. The sooner we know the better."** I groaned as she launched onto my back and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Babe, bad position right now…I can feel your hard nipples and your wet heat seeping through my sweats."

**"Keep talking like that lover and we won't ever leave this forest." **She just had to go and kiss my neck. NO! Need to talk to Carlisle...now she's sucking on it...Focus..talk...Carlisl-

Mate bit me.

_**BPOV**_

I couldn't help myself, I am so horny and his neck is right in front of me. I started of kissing, which led to sucking...I had this urge to bite. So I bit. I was not prepared for Edward stopping, laying me down, popping the buttons to his shirt and attacking my breasts. I spread my legs so that he was resting in between them. He placed a hand under my ass and lifted my hips up to meet his as he ground them into me. I reached down and pulled his lips to mine.

He growled out one word. "Mate." before he ravished my mouth again. I barely felt his hands trail from my ass to my front. Before I knew it his fingers where skimming the top of the sweats and were dipping in teasingly every so often. **"JUST TOUCH ME THERE ALREADY!"** I sent to him mentally.

"With pleasure." he said as he finally slipped his fingers under my sweats.

The moment his cold fingers touched me I shivered in pleasure, the moment his middle finger slipped inside...I bit his neck begging for more as my hips rocked against his finger. When I bit him, he growled and nipped my neck gently. "Stop...biting..Bells.."

I of course never listen…I bit him again. He snarled and pulled the sweats down off of me along with my underwear and thrust his middle and forefinger back in me, moving at a rapid pace. Hmm... Must remember to bite in the future... He kissed me hard once then kissed my neck. "Bella...s..Stop."

I decided to give him some peace and just suck on his neck. While working on his belt buckle of course. He groaned and sucked on my neck.

**"Hey, my first hickey! At least on the neck. Marking me as yours; mate?"**

Edward growled and sucked harder. "You know it."

I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him hard. **"Pants now. Please. Yes I am sure. I want you in me. Now. I want you fully. You are my mate Edward. From now and until forever. No one shall ever be able to separate us."**

Edward kissed me and my jaw as I pulled his pants off. **"Oooh..Commando? Since when? If I had know this ages ago I would have jumped you earlier."**

Edward rolled on top of me, "You did jump me earlier. You are mate Bella, from now until forever. No one shall ever be able to separate us. I love you."

**"I love you too. Now do it!"**

Edward chuckled, "Yes love." He pushed in right as his fangs sank into my neck.

HOLY SHIT! I about screamed from the electric feeling that was coursing through me. Ah…The feel of him moving in me mixed with the feel of his breath on my neck, and fangs in my neck. I. Am. In. Heaven!

I clutched him tighter to me and turned my head to lick his neck. I swear hearing his growl made me even wetter. I did it again and his hands went behind me and clutched my ass in a firm grip and held them there as he pounded into me. I kissed his neck and he went faster. I sucked on his neck and he went deeper and growled more loudly. God I love his growls. I bit him and his teeth sank further into my neck. I like this! I bit him again, this time keeping my teeth locked around his skin.

"Fuck." I heard him breath out around my neck. I bit harder and got a moan from him. Hmm... I moved my hands up from his back to bury them in his hair and I turned my head more so that I could have more access to his. I kept switching back and forth between licking and sucking. I clamped my teeth down over his neck biting as hard as I could, I felt one of his hands leave my ass and move up to bury in my hair keeping my head there. "Don't..Let..go." he seemed to speed up and go even deeper. I knew I was close to coming. I moaned into his neck and moved my hands back down to his back. **"S..So close.."**

A deep growl ripped through him as he pulled me tighter to him and licked my neck. That did it. I let out a scream as I came. He turned my head to face his and we locked eyes. I knew he was close. Somehow I was able to still keep my teeth clamped to his neck as I came so I decided to lick his neck. His eyes shut in bliss as I felt him cum in me.

We laid there for a few seconds catching out breath, still attached to each other's neck. He seemed to realize this and gently pulled his teeth out** "Can I just say that I**_** love **_**the feel of your fangs in me?"**

He chuckled and examined my neck. "I do believe that you are going to have a bruise there from how deep I went. I'm sorry."

I removed my teeth from his neck finally. Cool. "I actually left a bite mark. How cool is that?"

He lifted a hand to his neck and sure enough there were my teeth imprinted on his neck. He raised an eyebrow. "Did you just 'imprint' on me?"

"Funny. Do you need food? Your eyes are still black?"

"I _am_ staring at my naked mate. And a deer or two won't hurt for tomorrow."

"Can I watch you hunt now that you know that your vampire instincts won't hurt me?"

"...Fine. But you are to stay silent and not move from where I set you down. Understand?"

I kissed him quickly, not wanting to start round two just yet, and then grabbed his shirt.

After we got dressed, he picked me up and carried to another clearing about a mile north of where we were. He paused and tilted his head to the side, listening for sounds. I saw him smirk. "Alright Bella, I am going to put you in that tree over there." He pointed to a tall tree with wide branches. "I want you to stay there until I come and get you."

I nodded and kissed his neck. "Bella…" he groaned out. **"What?"** I am starting to enjoy this whole new mental connection with him. "If you don't want to start another round, you might want to stop sucking on my neck." Huh. I _was_ sucking on his neck, I hadn't even noticed. **"Sorry. I promise to behave while you hunt."** He chuckled and hopped into the tree. He slowly set me on my feet and made sure I was steady. "Last chance to back out Bella. Are you _sure_ you want to see me hunt? It won't be a pretty sight."

I kissed him before replying, "I want to know _all_ of you Edward. That includes seeing how you hunt. And hey, we can chalk it up to me learning what is in store for me in a few months."

He chuckled and kissed my neck. "Alright love, you win. Stay here and stay silent. I will be leading a deer this way." I nodded and watched as he jumped down to the ground and listened for a few seconds. Next thing I knew he was hopping tree from tree until he was out of my sight.

I waited a few minutes then I heard a loud growl. My eyes widened. That is no deer. I looked to where the growl came from and froze. At the bottom of the tree was a mountain lion. "Nice Kitty…" The lion made to leap up at me.

Mid-jump he was tackled to the ground by a snarling Edward. Edward quickly wrapped his arms around the lion's ribs and yanked him down. He placed a knee on his chest and sank his fangs in his neck before the lion, or I, could blink.

After a minute he pulled his fangs away and stood up. He walked over to the base of another tree and grabbed a broken branch. He quickly dug a hole that was three feet deep and then shoved the dead lion inside of it before he covered it back up.

He turned around and looked up at me. I gasped. His eyes were still black.

He jumped up beside me and trapped me against the tree. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and licked my lips while staring at his. I can't help it if I think him hunting is hot.

"Your heart is racing Bella. Are you sure you are okay?"

I nodded again and threw my arms around his neck as I kissed him. I might have shocked him, but he quickly responded if him pushing me firmly against the tree with his body and burring his fingers in my hair is any indication. I do believe that round to is about to commence.


	8. Chapter 8

_**APOV**_

Oh...My..GOD!

I actually fell from the force of everything that hit me at the same time.

I could feel Jasper next to me with Carlisle and Esme next to him. I started rocking back and forth. After several minutes it finally passed and I was able to stand. Everyone was in a half circle around us. Sam and Jacob were the only wolves in the crowed Jared, and Paul were training with the others still.

Jacob stood forth and asked, "What did you see Alice?"

I looked at everyone and said, "Good news or bad news first?"

"Bad news first usually so that the conversation can end on a happy note." Carmen said speaking up from beside Eleazar.

I clapped my hands, "Okay, bad news first. The Volturi have found out about the newborns and Victoria. They have dispatched Jane. She does not get here till after the fight has ended. Something weird happens to her and one of the newborns. "Tanya, Kate, and Edward protect their mates at the campsite but Victoria and a couple others escape and find them. We will need a few wolves there to help please Sam if possible. The army will attack between one or two tomorrow afternoon. It still has not been decided.

"Weird news is that Charlie is somehow connected to Aro. I tried to find out how but that vision is blocked completely from me. From what I was able to glimpse, Aro seemed to be...afraid of him..

"Happy note, Charlie is happily mated to Tanya and has agreed to be changed after graduation. He will be moving to Alaska. Billy is mated to Kate and while he wants to stay with her...He is still the Chief of the Quileute's and is concerned with everything. Kate is sticking around for as long as it takes for him to change his mind. Good for you girl! And now…Drum roll please…Thank you Jasper... Awaited news on our favorite couple…

All I can say is...HE FINALLY MANNED UP! He and Bella are officially mates AND...AND! They want to get married in a few weeks."

There were cheers from the vampires but no cheering from the wolves, only glares.

_**EVRYONE POV**_

Alice was about to speak up when a voice cut her off. "She is still human Jared. Stop thinking that I would kill her during sex. She is my mate, the one my vampire side picked out for me, so I can never physically harm her. Just like how your wolf side picks your mates, mine picked her."

Jared walked off while Seth walked up to them in his wolf form.

'Congrats Edward. Please tell Bells that too.'

"Thank you Seth." Bella said once Edward told her.

"I'm going to go talk to Carlisle real quick. Want to come?"

"Not really...Being next to my vampire dad after sex...No thank you."

Carlisle laughed from across the clearing. "I can still hear you Bella." He let out a fake sniff. "My youngest boy, became a man today! I'm so proud."

Bella flushed "Oh God! That just might be worse...No…oh I don't know. Go talk to him." She shoved a laughing Edward toward his laughing father.

Then an evil thought formed in her mind. She waited until he was standing next to Carlisle then…**"Sweetie, would you like your shirt back, I don't like the way that Leah is staring at your chest."**

"No I do not want my shirt back right now seeing as how you are in the middle of wearing it. Don't you dare think about taking it off. And Leah wasn't looking or thinking of me...She was thinking of... Oh...you sexy evil conniving genius you."

Everyone was looking at him like he had grown two heads. He turned to Carlisle, "That's what we needed to talk to you about. They have been a few...changes in the past couple of hours. I finally accepted my vampire half and gained more speed, I was finally able to hear Bella. It was easier to control my strength around her, I didn't want to hurt her. After...everything…happened, I noticed that Bella is more graceful, can run faster, she actually snuck up on me few minutes ago and tackled me to the ground. I am actually DON'T DO IT!"

Everyone turned and saw Jacob just as he tossed the sledge hammer to Bella who was a good thirty feet away. Edward ran to intercept…Bella beat him, flipped over him and grabbed the hammer by the handle. She landed in a crouching position and then smirked. "Hot Hammer! Emmett!"

She twirled once to get momentum and then released it right at the perfect time for it to sail into Emmett's waiting hands.

"Woohoo! I have no idea what's going on but I like it. Sam!" he threw it at Sam who caught it in his wolf jaw."Aww...Don't dribble on it now… That's Bella's favorite toy. Besides Eddy over there." Sam shook in silent laughter as he tossed the hammer to Seth. Seth Jumped and caught it in his hands. "Yay! I caught it. What do I do now?"

Jasper and Paul shared a look. "Get him!"

"AAAAAHHH! OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY TAKE THE DAMN HAMMER! SHHIII-umph" He was tackled by Jasper, Paul, Jared, Emmet, Jacob, Quill, and Embry. Luckily he had been able to toss the hammer in the direction of Carlisle and Esme.

"Would you like this one dear?" Carlisle asked his wife as they both watched it sail toward them in slow motion.

"No love you have it. I have a feeling this is a man's game."

"Yet Bella started it."

"...fine..."Esme grabbed the hammer before it hit the ground. "Go long love."

Carlisle took off with Quill and Embry on his heels. Esme threw it.

"Oh! Interception by Alice Cullen. She's got Rosalie and Emmet on her back. Jasper, Jacob, Bella and Edward are ope- opps, Jasper is blocked by Samwise Gamgie over there. Bella is blocked by Paul. Jacob and Edward, who will she choose?

"She pulls her arm back and she lets loose..

"It's past Edward! It's past Jacob..Me!?" Seth commented. He held the hammer and looked at everyone coming toward him.

He set the hammer down and phased. Then he picked the hammer up and ran like a mother all around the clearing zooming in and out of people then he spotted the perfect person. He reared up and threw the hammer.

Leah sighed as her brother tossed her the hammer. "Damn you Seth." She grabbed it and tossed it in the middle of the clearing. "Fetch!"

Surprisingly the person who caught that was Bella. "Edward!"

He looked up and she chunked the hammer at him from a good fifty yards away. He caught it, stared at it then at her. "It is official! I am staying away from you when you are wielding a sledge hammer."

Bella walked up to him and kissed him. "Keep me happy and you'll never see the business end of it."

He wrapped an arm around her and said in a low voice. "No problems after today." He bent down and gave her a kiss.

"Still with the damn sexual tension. Like I said earlier…There are plenty of trees and clearings; and forest grass you can use."

Bella looked at Edward, "Well, there was that tree, that one spot on the grass and it all happened in the clearing. Though I prefer the tree actually if I'm in a rough mood, the grass seems better for a more loving mood. Oh and then when you went and hunted right before coming back here, you let me watch. Watching you hunt...mmmm...Sexy. The aftermath of that...fuuuun. We decided to take a break from going at it like rabbits to come get some training in -" just then a rumble filled the air.

Everyone looked around except Edward and Bella. He just looked at her while she placed her hand on her stomach and said, "Stuff has happened since lunch thank you very much. And you are partially to blame for my hunger. You kept me in a constant state of horniness for three damn hours. You already ate, now let me eat." She turned and walked back to where the campfire was going and there was a picnic basket. "FOOD!"

She opened it, grabbed a sandwich and water bottle, and sat down on a log while eating.

_**EVERYONE POV**_

Edward was watching her eat and didn't see Emmett or Jasper sneak up on him. _**"**_**Behind you love."**

Edward flipped backwards in the air and grabbed the back of their shirts yanking them down. Jasper was the first to get up and attacked Edward. Edward evaded his moves and placed a well aimed kick to his mid upper back. Jasper was caught by surprise and flew into Emmett. The force knocked them over with Jasper on top.

"Okay..That is disturbing. Is there something you two aren't telling the rest of us?" Edward smirked down at the two who were shocked at the position they were in. Especially since when they landed Jasper had lost his balance and his lips had crashed onto Emmett's.

Alice and Rosalie were gaping at the two in shock. Carlisle and Esme were silently chuckling along with the wolves. Bella was just sitting on the log drinking her water. Edward turned around and walked over to her. "You two can seriously stop lip locking now. It is very disturbing."

"Speak for yourself." Rose and Alice said at the same time. Jasper and Emmett finally sprung apart and glared at them. "No! Hell to the fuck no!"

"But you guys are so cute together. Alice, what name should we give them?"

"I'm thinking EmJas, Jasett, JasEm..The list goes on.."

"Oooh...EmJas, I like it. Did you take pictures of them?"

"12. All from different angles too."

"What do you suppose that we do with them dear sister of mine?"

"Well dear sister, we can blow up one and hang it in the living room. We could make several copies and post them around school, or we could just use these as blackmail."

"Option three for right now. Maybe we'll be able to see more action between the two."

Emmett turned to Jasper "They're not serious... are they?"

Jasper looked at him."We have a lot of making up to do..."

Emmett paled, if possible, and ran after Rosalie. "Babe!" After a second Jasper was behind him, "Aly?!"

Their wives ignored them, and sat next to the newly mated couple.

"Babe please speak to me! Tell me you're joking?"

"Aly, I love you. You are my sweet dancing pixie of an angel."

"Dang Jasper, lay it on thick why don't you?" Emmett mumbled to Jasper.

"Oh, so you like it when Jasper lay's it on thick for you Emmett?" Esme said from behind him.

Bella chocked on her sandwich. Edward pounded softly on her back while he and his sisters busted out laughing. Jasper did the vampire version of a feint and went stock still.

"Moooom..."

"Don't 'Moooom' me dear. I have no desire to know about yours and Jaspers extracurricular activities." She said in a cheery voice while walking back to her husband. The wolves had long since laid out in a semi circle to watch the show that they had dubbed; _A Crazy Day with the Vampires Known as the Cullens_. Not a good title, but it kept them humored during the day.

Edward helped Bella up from the floor where she had collapsed from laughing so hard. He stood next to her and walk past his brothers. As they passed Bella paused between the two and said, "Trust me boys, Edward knows exactly where everything goes and how to work me just right." She looked back toward Rose and Alice then back toward their Husbands, "It seems you two could take some pointers from him. Ta-ta."

Alice and Rosalie smirked and crossed their arms at their husbands. Carlisle fell to the ground laughing at his two sons. Until he looked up and saw his wife glaring down at him.

"Hello lovely, beautiful, gorgeous, smart, sexy wife of mine…" he said in a cautious voice.

"Not going to work on me this time Carlisle Cullen. At least Edward has more manners then those two. And _you,_ _you_ are in the dog house for the next few days." She walked off. Carlisle leaped to his feet and called after her, "Because Emmett, Jasper and I were making fun of Edward?"

Esme turned and actually growled at him. "Exactly. Never tease my son again like that again Carlisle." She walked into the forest followed by Alice and Rose.

Jasper and Emmett stood on either side of Carlisle. "Do you think we went too far this time dad?" Emmett asked in a quiet voice.

"I can count on one hand how many times your mother has growled at me…Okay not including right after she was turned...this make number one. I am going to say that she is beyond pissed at me right now..."

Jasper and Emmett looked at him with wide eyes. They all stared after their wives.

..."Don't know about you pansies but I don't plan on staying in the dog house." Jasper said before he ran off following Alice. "Why does the damn empath get to go off first? I sure as hell ain't staying in the dog house either." Emmett ran off after Rose.

Carlisle stared after them, then walked to the edge of the clearing and jumped onto a low branch. He leaned is back against the trunk and slid down to where he has sitting on the branch. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

The wolves watched everything happen and when they saw Carlisle jump onto the branch, Sam sent a mental note that training was over and that they could either hunt or phase back and enjoy the food that Esme had packed. Two wolves were to be phased at all times.

Twenty minutes later Carlisle felt the branch move and noticed that Bella was sitting in front of him. He looked down at the ground then at her.

She just shrugged, "Another weird perk." She crawled forward until she was sitting between his legs and rested her head on his chest. "You know mom loves you right dad?"

He nodded and kissed her head. "I know that little one."

"Mom really isn't mad per se..."

"What do you mean?"

"She just got so fed up with all of you, and I mean all of you, teasing Edward. Today just happened to be the last straw. Alice and Rose followed her because they knew they were going to get a talking to. When Jasper and Emmett showed up she laid into them to. I'll let her tell you everything." She curled up into him more and he laid his head on her's.

"Would it make a difference right now if I apologized for everything little one?" he mumbled.

"Edward and I already forgave you dad. But if you feel the need to go ahead."

He let out a weak chuckle. "Before you entered our lives Bella, our lives were simple. We stuck to our selves. None of the children would talk to anybody at school, and we would always just keep our own company. No visitors no surprises, no danger.

"When Edward came home that day after school and told us that there was a human at school that had made him go into bloodlust... We freaked a little. Edward has the most control besides Esme and I, and the fact that there was a human who could make him start to lose control... That was the day he left for Alaska and the day that Isabella Swan came onto our radar.

"The day of the accident at school, I honestly did not know what to expect. That day we had a family meeting about what Edward had done and when he said that his body just moved, that was when it all clicked. For all of us. This human is Edward's Mate. Emmett teased him for having a human as a mate, Rosalie hated the idea, Alice was ecstatic, Jasper looked...Well constipated. Esme worried that you wouldn't like her.

"The night that you came back from Port Angles, Edward told us that he couldn't stay away anymore. I think Rosalie threw Esme's coffee table at him and cursed him for his stupidity.

"I don't think that I had ever heard him yell until that night. 'You think I have a choice! I feel like a fucking moth drawn to a flame. Every time I look at her my blood, that has been frozen for nearly a century, is set on fire. Every time I smell her I have to stop myself from biting her? At least Emmett was a vampire, my mate is a human. A human that seems to attract trouble by the way. So shut the hell up Rosalie. At least you don't have to make the decision to either watch your mate die of old age or if you want to turn her. Or if the Volturri find out that she knows... they will have her killed.'

"Alice and Esme of course wanted to meet you. Emmett wanted to meet his future little sister. I don't think Jasper breathed once when you were at our house. Rose sulked in her room the whole time. The moment you walked through our front door we realized nothing would ever be the same.

"The night that James was hunting you, Emmett didn't even ask for instructions, he decided he was on protection detail till his brother and little sis got home. Jasper was already in the car waiting for you and Alice. He wanted to go even though he knew he was still susceptible to the smell of blood. When Edward showed us the note that you left...Emmett and Jasper took off after him growling. The thought of somebody hurting their sister… That person was dead. Alice was the one to behead him. She got her revenge. Even in the short time that we had known you, you had become our family. Not just Edward's mate, but a part of our family.

"The night of your birthday, Jasper and Alice were both sick. Jasper from guilt that he had lost control and had attacked you. Alice because she was the one that had insisted on a party for you. Rosalie was the only one that agreed with Edward about us leaving. Alice and Jasper seemed like they were missing a sister, Esme; a daughter; me..A daughter and a son. Edward didn't stay with us. He left and only checked in every few weeks. I think Esme fears that we might drive him…Well, you two away again. I am not saying goodbye to my son again, nor am I ever going to say goodbye to daughter." He said as he held her face in his hands.

"We really should have said goodbye at least. We all regret that. Even Rosalie. Alice's vision scared the shit out of all of us. When she didn't call to check in, Rose called Edward, He called your place, Jacob answered, and you and Alice are off committing Grand Theft in Italy. And then you literally knocked sense into Edward. Thank you for that little one. I can never thank you enough for bringing my son back home to me." He kissed her forehead.

"When Rose found out that you were alive she instantly tried to call Edward. When she couldn't get a hold of him, she started freaking out. Going on about how she got her brother killed and how Bella will be sad for forever.' or something like that. When Alice called and told us everything, she was the first one packed and rushed us along. You have no idea how happy we were to see you three walking out of the gate, him half carrying you, that stopped me and Esme from smacking him. We waited until the next day.

"Emmett and Jasper love teasing him. While he usually joins in, he never did to the extent as he does now. You made my son whole again for the first time in ninety years Bella. Thank you." He kissed her forehead again when he noticed that she had drifted off in the last minute.

He looked down and saw Edward leaning against a nearby tree with his arms crossed looking up at them. Carlisle waved him up.

Edward jumped up and sat next to him. "How much did you hear?" Edward maneuvered Bella to where she was in his lap now. "Oh, somewhere near the beginning. You were telling her about me finding a human that made me go into bloodlust."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Father/daughter time. Em is with Rose, Jazz is with Alice and Esme is waiting on you." Carlisle leaned forward and ruffled his son's hair. "Dad!" Edward batted his hand away. Carlisle chuckled and hopped off the branch. "Her tent is five miles east of here. We moved it from the others so that Tanya and could be with Charlie, Billy and Kate will move their tent closer to here in a little bit. Have a goodnight son."

Edward nodded and watched as Carlisle took off to be with his wife. He turned around and saw the pack watching him. He hopped off the branch and walked toward Sam. "Sam, is it possible for Bella to Imprint?" The pack perked up at that and Sam ran off the change back into a human. "What do you mean?" "Not imprint like you guys, first glance and everything, but...Oh hell." He pulled the collar of his shirt to the side and showed him the mark that she had left. "She should not have even been able to make a small dent in my skin, but she has and my healing ability isn't healing it. I don't know if it's because she's my mate or if because she literally imprinted on me. What are your thoughts?"

Sam sat down in front of him and started off into space, deep in thought. A couple minutes later he spoke. "That will have to be something to talk to Charlie, Billy, and Carlisle about. You are right, as a human, Bella should not be able to do that. And only wolves and other vampires can harm another vampire. Yet earlier today we saw her kill one. This changes things. Did you bite her?"

He nodded and pulled the collar of her shirt aside exposing his mark on her neck. "And yet you didn't inject any venom into her?" Edward shook his head. "Technically the treaty says that you Cullen's cannot bite a human. But seeing as how the human is Bella and she bit you in return and you didn't inject any venom into her. Oh, and the fact that she is your mate...I am getting one fucking migraine trying to make sense of all of this. Let's just meet with the three heads tomorrow okay?"

Edward chuckled and held Bella closer. "Goodnight Sam. Everyone." He turned and ran off into the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning everyone was at the clearing before dawn. The reason; to train their ass' off.

Sam and Edward wouldn't let Bella join and made her stand off to the side. Hint: Never put a newly mated female on the sidelines.

Edward and Sam were squaring off, they had just started when Edward flew into a tree and felt a pair of teeth at his throat. He tried to move but a growl made him still. He opened his eyes and saw that Bella had tackled him. She slowly got off of him and asked, "As Jasper would say, 'Don't let your guard down.'" she walked off toward where Alice was and stood infront of her. "Will you help me Alice?"

Alice smirked and lunged. Bella flipped over her and then slid between her, while grabing a leg as she did so. She got up and threw a smile over her shoulder. "Come on evil pixie!" she ran, Alice gave chase. Bella jumped into a tree and jumped from branch to branch. "What? Shopping Pixie can't-woah hello blondie!" she jumped back down to the ground to avoid running into Rosalie.

Rosalie and Alice split up and attacked from both sides. Bella just stood there and smirked. She ducked at the last possible second and watched as the two crashed into each other. She patted their heads, "Later suckers!" She ran up to a shocked Edward and gave him a quick hard kiss then flipped him over her shoulders onto his back. She sat on his chest and placed her chin in her hands. "You know...I really do think something happened yesterday dear mate-o-mine."

Edward let his head fall to the ground. "No shit!"

Everyone stared and stared some more. Alice just untangled herself from Rosalie and ran up to Bella squeeling. "Yay!"

Bella ducked and leaned her head on Edward's chest. "No squeeling Alice."

"Hey Edward! Do you still have that mark?!" Sam called to him. Edward lifted his head off the ground. "Yeah why?" "Jasper, let Carlisle free for a little bit. He, Charlie, Billy, Edward and Bella need to have an important discussion."

The vampires turned to Edward and Bella since they didnt know about the mark. Carlisle stepped forward and asked Sam, "Is everything okay?"

"I'll let them explain. You two, get over here."

Bella and Edward walked over and sat next to the campfire while Charlie, Billy and Carlisle sat across from them. Charlie and Billy had already been filled in on everything that happened yesterday.

They listened, Charlie plugged his ears, as the two told them everything that happened. When it got to the imprinting part Billy and Charlie looked at each other and grinned. "You owe me old man! I told you the femals of the clan could do it! Leah proved it!" Charlie exclaimed happily. Billy groaned. Carlisle, Edward and Bella lolked on in confusion.

"Sorry, Renee's madien name is Black. Billy's sister."

Jacob who had been fighting with Emmett started hacking while everyone stared in shock at the news. Bella said, in a calm voice, "You guys never told me this why?"

"Because we didn't want to put you in danger." Billy said.

Bella lost it. "Danger? DANGER?! FOR FUCKS SAKE! You knew that I was dating Edward even before Dad did! Why didn't you tell me! If you tell your niece that hey you're dating a vampire, does that count as breaking the treaty?! Now that I know Jacob is my Cousin, he didn't break the treaty, he made me awear of it. God you are such a stuck up Bastard!" Bella turned to Charlie, "You knew? Everything?" she asked in a hurt voice.

"I knew that they were vampires because Billy thought that I needed to know. I watched Carlisle and the kids. They are all well behaved and I knew that what the ledgands said were true. This family didn't harm humans. When you started dating Edward... I wondered if you might be in the process of imprinting, or if he had picked you as his mate. When he left, it was confirmed. I told Billy this and he seemed to believe me. Renee never believed any of the legends."

Bella took a few deep breaths while Carlisle and Edward stared at each other in shock. "So Bella is part Quilette?" Edward asked in a quiet voice that carried over the silent clearing.

"Yes and no." Billy said. "She is by blood, but she doesn't change into a wolf like the others do. Either because she is your mate or because she didn't grow up on the Reservation."

Jacob walked up behind Bella and placed a hand on her shoulder. Emmett did the same to her other one. "No mater what," Jacob begain, "Bella is family." Emmett finished.

"Oh this is rich, Edward just had to go and get mated to a wolf." Rosalie groaned from the other side of the clearing. She stepped back when everyone hissed or growled at her. Including her own mate. Emmett sighed and walked over to her. "Come here Rosalie, it's time we had an ovedue discussion on how to _**get over ones self!**_ Quite being a damn moody bitch. Bella is family! I am not going to let you be the cause that this family splits apart. If you cannot accept Bella then I will take your credit cards and forbid you from working on any vehicle besides your own. If you cannot accept Bella then you will not accept any clothes from anybody and you will wash your own clothes. Yes that means wearing them again. Oh look, the world isn't ending. If you can not accept Bella after all of this, I will cut ties with this family and drag you to some god forsaken place and make us actually work for a living. Bella is my sister, you are my mate. I will always choose you, but can you honestly not see the pain that you are putting this family thru by not accepting Bella's decission. If you say that she doesn't know what she is missing, I can tell you, she isn't you Rose. Sit down and talk to her before judging her. But no matter what, she is a part of our family."

He left her standing there and stood infront of Sam, "Let's have at it wolf boy." Sam smirked. "Whatever you say Leech face."

Carlisle turned toward Charlie and Billy, "Anymore surprises that we need to know about?"

Charlie wiggled on the log before saying, "Not even Billy knows this, sorry Billy, By the time I found this out Renee had just left with Bella." The four stared at him as he took a deep breath and continued. "While Bella is part Quilette, she is also part vampire."

"What the fucking hell?!" Rose screamed

Bella sagged against Edward, Carlisle and Billy stared at each other. "Huh?" was the inteligent reply.

Charlie continued. "My great-grand father is or was a Vampire named Aro Volturri. He-" All the vampires in the clearing hissed at that name.

"Ah...old bastard's still alive... great. Anyway, legand has it that he met great-grandmother one night as he was hunting. He was full but had...other urges, and she just happened to be available. Well, two months later, a half human half vampire grandad was born. This was in Italy, the year 1693. Grandad hit maturatity at age seven and his diet consisted of human food. He wasn't venomous, nor did he go out into the sunlight. His skin was rock hard and cool to the touch. He knew he was different so he wondered the earth. In 1893 he found a human female that made his blood sing. He told her everything and in 1895 they married/mated and dad came around a year later. The pregnancy lasted four months. Dad reached maturity at age 12. They stayed in Canada/Alaska until dad met mom in 1970. 1971 their honeymoon was to Italy. Mom was pregnant with me and they were part of a group that was 'herded' toward the Volturri. I'm guessing it was dinner time. Dad's last name was Voltura. He knew of the ledgands. When they were brought before Aro and the others he made them pause by giving his last name. One of his gifts came in, it was persuasion. He persuaded them to let them go and two days later mom had me. The pregnacy had only lasted eight months. We moved to Forks and thankfully I aged like a regular human until I was 16. The only vampire traits I have are that I eat raw meat and that I have to where long sleeves when I am out in the sun. My senses are also hyped up. I enjoy tracking when I know what I am looking for."

. . . . . . .

"I'm related to that...that monster!" Bella said in a shakey voice getting up and walking around. Edward sat there and shook his head. Billy and Carlisle stared at each other then at Bella then at Charlie. , "This changes everything Billy. Bella is part Quilette and part Vampire. She Imprinted on Edward, Literally, and she is his mate. I honestly don't think that the Treaty applies to her."

Billy just sighed and turned to Bella. "You know the Treaty Bella. Abide by it whenever Edward changes you."

Edward and Carlisle looked at him, "Are you giving me permission to change her?"

Billy nodded and said, "The Treaty says that you cannot bite a human, Bella isn't human. At least not anymore. But you will be in charge of her when she changes to make sure that she controls herself."

Edward's face split in a grin, "Of course. Don't worry though. That won't happen for a while. At least not till after we marry."

Charlie startled them by laughing. "What is up with you, dad?" He smiled and shook his head. "You two get to tell Renee."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**__** Hey guys, I know it has been like…a week or so since I posted this story. What you just read was what I had spent half a year typing out. Same with my other story. I am slowly getting chapters out there so please be patient. And if it happens that I don't get a chance to update for a couple of months… I got busy at work or I got writers block. **_

_**But anyway, enough of that crap, I have this and the next chapter ready to post. So hopefully they will be up shortly. I hope to be updating my other story as well.**_

_**Anyway…on with chapter ten!**_

**Bella POV**

Well… Um… I really don't feel like telling my mother that I am getting married in just four weeks. I turned to Edward. **"Can we just run away and elope? Heh."**

Edward turned to me and smirked. He gave a casual shrug and…winked at me? **"What are you planning dear mate of mine?"** He just chuckled and kissed my neck, right below my ear.

"Hey! No necking in front of me!" I think we are giving dad a complex. I chuckled and turned to dad and Tanya. "So Tanya, since you and my dad are mates; does that make you my step mother?" I asked in an innocent voice.

Wow….did not know that vampires could go that pale. Edward chuckled, "Tanya, you just got a step daughter and a future son-in-law. Funny how fate works huh?"

Ooo…Tanya just feinted.

"Maybe that was a little harsh…" Edward said in a thoughtful tone.

Carlisle chuckled before he turned to Edward, "Did you feel better now son?"

What is he talking about?

Edward smirked, "A little. That right there knocked five years off of my revenge plan. I still need to collect on twenty more years."

"Hold on. What is between you and Tanya? What am I missing?"

Carlisle and Edward looked at me with shocked expressions. Edward blinked several times and nodded his head, "That's right… I never told you why I avoid going to Alaska whenever possible."

"Why?"

Kate jumped over the fire and sat on my other side. "Oh do tell her Edward. Tell her why you never come see your precious cousins anymore." Now I have to know. Was there something going on between Edward and Tanya?

Edward sighed and looked between me and Charlie. "This is going to be an awkward conversation." He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "About fifty years ago, a few years after Alice and Jasper joined our family, Carlisle decide to move us to Alaska. He wanted us to meet a few friends of his. We were in Alaska a few weeks before I ran into Tanya while I was hunting."

He shivered and let out a small groan of pain. "Carlisle had yet to introduce us to Carmen, Eleazar, Kat, Irina, or Tanya. So when Tanya and I met, we had no idea who each other was. Tanya attacked me. She almost ripped my head off until Jasper and Emmett showed up and knocked her away."

"In my defense, I thought that you were there to try and seduce my sisters and me."

"Oh look who decided to join the party. Did you enjoy your first nap in over a thousand years? And you didn't even give me a chance to introduce myself before you were there slamming me into a tree. Anyway, after Jazz and Em showed up, Tanya backed away and stared at us. In a: I-just-tried-to-kill-you-now-I-want-to-bed-you kind of way. Thankfully Carlisle showed up a few seconds later."

"Man, were we shocked to see Tanya squeal and jump into Carlisle's arms." Emmett said as he came to stand behind me. "We thought she was attacking him but Carlisle just laughed and hugged her."

"When he finally set her down he introduced us. Edward actually growled at Tanya and walked away." Jasper joined us and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Hey, my throat was still healing. She squeezed it almost completely shut."

"True. Anyway, we stayed in Alaska for about ten years. That whole time Tanya was trying to seduce Edward. We all found it funny when she would try to sneak up on him." Rosalie said as she hugged Emmett.

"Or when she would purposefully come over just to sit on the couch and stare at Edward while he played the piano." Alice chuckled when she sat down next to Carlisle.

"Children, stop teasing your brother." Esme sat on Carlisle's lap. "When Carlisle announced he wanted to move again, Edward was the first one packed and was rushing everyone to finish."

"I was not giving Tanya time to come over and drag me away." He shivered again, "I don't even want to know what you would have done."

"At that time I probably would have just stolen a kiss."

"Eck." He turned to me and shrugged, "Every time since then, whenever they go back to Alaska, I went to Chicago and stayed in my family home. The only time I willing went back there was right after I just met you. Even then I just stayed in the forest, hunting and thinking. Carmen checked on me a few times. I told her that I had found my mate. And I had no Idea what the hell to do. Tanya, after Carmen told her, came and knocked some sense into me."

He rubbed his cheek. "Literally; she punched me clear into a tree and then said I was being an ass being here instead of where you were at. So, I ran back here, and here we are today."

"That's all that happened between you two?"

"Scouts honor. And before you ask, just to try it, I spent two years as an Eagle Scout. So yes I can use that."

I laughed and hugged him, "Can I call you boy scout?"

"Well…not much 'boy' about me is there?" Smug bastard. The males all laughed while I blushed. Edward kissed me and stood up. "Shall we get back to training?" I nodded and stood up. "Vampire vs. Vampire? Or Vamp vs. Werewolf?"

He shrugged and turned to Sam. "Mix, or one all out battle? Fight whoever is in front of you?"

Sam nodded, "I like that option best."

Everyone nodded and stood up, except Billy, who can't walk. We all stood in several small groups, four or fives.

Jasper stood in front of us and called for our attention. "Okay, these are newborns; they are stronger due to still having their blood in them. So do not go for the obvious kill. They will most likely go for the necks. You go for beheading them or crushing their ribs. You fight dirty if you have to. Ladies, I hate to say this, but if you kick guys in their balls, it _will_ bring them down. Please try to avoid doing that to _us_. Okay, I need a volunteer."

I jumped and ran to stand in front of him. "BELLA!" Edward along with everyone else gasped at me. "What? I want to know, so why not volunteer. We all have seen the changes happening in me since Edward and I bonded yesterday. I can do this." I said the last bit to Edward. He sighed and nodded. I smiled and turned to Jasper. "Bring it on, _Jasett_."

Jasper growled and lunged at me. I think I pissed him off. Good. Right before he reached me I jumped up and kicked him in the back of the head with my foot. He stumbled forward and I grabbed a flaying arm on my decent down. I kicked the back of his knees so he tumbled forward. I grabbed the other arm and placed my foot on his spine. I pulled the arms while pushing on his spine. I only stopped when I heard his shoulder dislocate.

I let go and stepped back as he stood up. He turned around slowly and looked at me curiously while rubbing his arms. He zoned in on Edward's bite that was on my neck. "Edward," he said softly, "Are you sure you didn't inject her with any venom when you bit her?"

"Positive, why?"

Jasper just looked at me as he replied, "Because she has the strength of a newborn. And…her eyes are red."

What?

Edward and Carlisle ran toward us and I just stared them dumbly. "Carlisle…"

"I don't recall this ever happening before Edward. I have never seen nor heard about this happening."

Jasper turned to everyone, "Break up in threes and fours. You saw what Bella just did? Do that. Sam, Jacob and…Esme would you three please come over here."

The three joined us and Japer spoke to Carlisle. "I want to see if she is as strong as one of us and if she can fight off several opponents at the same time." He turned to me, "Would you agree to that Bella?"

"Bring it on. I have a lot of energy that needs to be burned up."

"Okay." He nodded, "I want you to stand right there and I want Sam, Jacob, Esme, Edward, and Carlisle to stand around you. I want to see how well you work with each one, and if you would be able to fight them."

"Why would I need to fight them in the future?"

"I want to see if you would be able to mentally and physically be able to fight a cousin, brother, husband, mother or father."

"Oh. Are you going to join or just stand out there and judge?"

"I will stand here. You already fought me to where I would have lost my arms once. Don't need a repeat. Oh…would you like Alice or Rosalie here to fill in the role of fighting a sister?"

"Rosalie. It seems she still has a lot of anger in her."

"ROSALIE! I need you to join this circle."

"Why the hell are we all here? We can do this another day." She complained as she walked over to our group.

I smirked and attacked her. Her beautiful shriek filled the clearing as I tackled her and placed my hands around her head. "Dead." I removed my hands and got off of her.

Everyone looked between her and me. "I wasn't ready!"

"Nobody is every ready to be attacked! I saw an opportunity and I took it." I tensed and stepped to the right and grabbed an arm as it passed my left ear. I flipped the person over and barley registered that it was Jacob before another attack was incoming. I flipped over and kicked Carlisle as he rushed my side. He flew into a tree and Sam grabbed my leg. I kicked him with my other one and flipped us both over. I wrapped my arms around his ribs and squeezed. He let out a yelp and I threw him to the ground.

Esme jumped up and Edward rushed me. I jumped up and met Esme mid air. I grabbed her around the waist and tackled her to the ground. Edward was next to me pulling me off her and into the air. He jumped up and grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me. We hit the ground hard and rolled around punching and hissing at each other. Edward finally got the best of me when he rolled on top of me and placed his fangs at my neck.

I stopped moving and looked at him. I kissed him, and right as I broke the kiss I kneed him between the legs. He crumpled and I rolled on top of him. I sank my teeth in his neck and place my arms on his arms. He made to speak but I growled at him.

**Jasper POV**

Okay…this was not what I had in mind when I said for her to fight them. She literally tossed everyone aside and is now trying to dominate Edward. Oh this ain't gonna be pretty. Ed's eyes just turned pitch black when she growled. Heh heh, Baby Bell is in trou~ble.

**Edward POV**

I am surprised that Bella was able to actually fight us on even footing. I know I wasn't holding back when I fought her. But never did I expect her to sink her teeth in my neck. How is she doing that anyway? I tried to speak but she just growled at me. Oh no. I felt my vampire side coming to the side and my eyes darken.

I am _not_ about to be dominated by my mate.

I let loose a low growl and yanked her teeth away from my neck. I flipped away from her and stared at her. Her eyes were blood red and I saw hints of fangs peeking out from between her lips.

"You want to play this game _mate_?" I growled at her. "Because you _will_ lose."

She lunged at me but I flipped her over and then kicked her into a tree. I know everyone is staring at me in shock but I was past caring. My instincts were telling me to make Bella submit.

As she flew toward the tree I raced after her. I watched as she flipped midair and kicked off of a branch and lunged at me again. I rushed her and right as my arms wrapped around her waist I slammed her against the tree and slammed my lips on hers. I forced my tongue in her mouth and pressed my body flush against her's. I knew she was still struggling so I grabbed her arms and placed them over her head. I nipped at her lip, breaking the skin. She growled and started struggling harder.

I growled and pressed her harder against the tree. "Submit." I said breaking the kiss and pressing my fangs against the skin of her neck.

"Hell no." I really wish she hadn't said that. I pulled her head to the side and sank my fangs in her neck. I placed a hand over her chin and mouth keeping her from turning and biting _my_ neck. There is nothing loving with what I was doing. My mate was trying to claim dominance and my instincts would not allow that.

After a few seconds I felt her slowly stop struggling. After a minute she was still and I released her arms. I felt her arms wrap around me and hug me so I slowly removed my fangs.

"Bella?"

She opened her eyes and looked at me, "Hmm?"

"You okay?" I was concerned. One minute she was human, the next she was a ragging newborn vamp on steroids.

"Confused."

I warped my arms around her and sat down on the ground. "What all do you remember love?"

"Umm…" her eyes glazed over for a few seconds before she continued, "I was fighting Jasper. Then he called you over and said my eyes were red."

"They were. Now they are back to the regular honey-brown."

"Oh. I remember tackling Rosalie, but then everything is blank."

"After you tackled Rose, do you remember placing your hands around her head and declaring her 'dead' for the mock fight?"

Bella's eyes widened as she shook her head. "No. All I remember was tackling her. …Though… now that you said that, It feels like everything is a foggy haze. Jacob attacked me…then Carlisle and Sam. You and Esme attacked at the same time. I tackled her mid air and slammed her into the ground. You were harder to take down. ….Oh God! I sank my teeth in your neck?!"

"Yup. You beat me. _Then_ you just had to go and growl while still having your teeth in my neck."

"I remember… your eyes went black. You looked pissed."

"I was. My instincts were telling me to make you submit."

"…Is that why when I came back to, well, myself, you had your fangs in my neck?"

"Yup." I hugged her and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. "I did not enjoy that by the way."

"I'm glad you did. Though…any theories as to why I acted like that?"

I hesitated and she raised an eyebrow in question. I sighed, no point keeping it from her. It will just get me into trouble later if she finds out. "I think, from what you were describing, with the foggy haze and all that. I think you went into a …sort of bloodlust."

"But how? I'm still human."

"No. You are half vampire half wolf. And you are also mated to a vampire."

That made her think. Her next question shocked me. "True. Since I am part vampire, do you think that the reason why you couldn't read my mind before is because that could be my gift?"

My eyes widened and several things clicked into place. "Holy shit!" I stood up and helped her up. "If that is true, we need to talk to Eleazar."

I scooped her up into my arms and ran the mile back to the clearing. When I had kicked her earlier, she flew a mile…and survived. My Bella is scary.

When we arrived in the clearing I jumped and landed right next to a fighting Carmen and Eleazar. They were fighting against Charlie and Tanya. Kate was next to Billy and they were fighting anyone who tried to attack them. Hmm..,did not know that a wheelchair could be used like that. Go Billy.

Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya and Charlie stopped when we arrived. I looked at Charlie and asked, "Any chance Bella could be a Shield?"

Eleazar snapped his head to look at me and then looked at Bella. "If she is Shielding against you as a human-"

"As it has been pointed out my crazy psychotic mate here, I am half wolf, half vampire. No human be found here."

Crazy? Psychotic? We are going to have a talk later.

"**I love you Edward." **She said in an innocent smug tone.

"Uhuh…sure you do." I turned to Eleazar and said, "Do you think that you will help with her training? After this mess is settled of course."

Carmen placed her hand on his arm and smiled at me. "I think that we will stay for a while if Carlisle and Esme do not mind."

I smiled at them and nodded.

"Three hours till show time everyone. Enough gibber-jabber. Let's train."

How I want to wring that evil pixie's neck.

"Be nice Edward!"

What? "Hey! I was joking you damn pixie!"

"Whatever dummy. You and Bella need to go. Tanya and Charlie, along with Kate and Billy. Seth; go with Ed and Bella. Leah, go with Tanya and Charlie. Paul; you go with Kate and Billy. You nine need to leave in the next five minutes. Wolves, you need to carry the humans to cover the scent. Vamps, take another trail to the tents. I see Victoria breaking off and trying to find Bella."

Well…crap. "Showtime everyone. Try not to get killed"

Why am I in a sarcastic mood all of a sudden? Oh, that's right. Bella went into bloodlust and decided to challenge me, then we find out she is a Shield, Victoria is coming. Oh; and not to forget that Jane is going to be showing up. Ain't today just going to be bloody peachy?

Not.

"Um…is there time for a quickie?"

My eyes widened. Bella did _not_ just ask that.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella POV

I smiled up at Edward and winked.

"Na Na Na! No 'quickie' or whatever the hell you kids call it these days."

"Quickies dad. They are called quickies." I smirked at him, "I bet you want to have one with Tanya."

"BELLS!" Oh, poor father dear is all red. Ha ha ha. I stuck my tongue out at him and jumped on Edward's back. I kissed his neck. "Come on dear mate of mine, I'm feeling frisky." I felt him shiver and leaned to where my mouth was against his ear. "Especially ever since you had your fangs sunk in my neck. Have I mentioned how much I _love_ the feel of them there?"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" We all turned to Jasper who was looking at us with a shocked expression. "Screw this." He grabbed Alice and swung her over his shoulder. "Everyone back here in two hours. Now excuse me, I am off to ravage my wife." They were gone before anyone could blink.

"I think Bella had the right idea." Emmett said as he swung a startle Rosalie over his shoulder. "Time for some quality time with the Mrs." They were gone the next second also.

I looked at Edward, "Pwease?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "You don't have to resort to begging Bella." He clasped my thighs and we were off.

"I REALLY DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Poor Charlie.

**Jacob POV**

I watched as everyone paired off and left couple by couple. Once all the lee- vampires were gone I turned to Sam. "So… what the hell just happened?"

"I think everyone is having sex but us wolfs."

"Except your dad Jake! Even the old man is getting some action."

"You wanna die Paul!?" I really do not need to know that my own dad is sexing it up with a vampire chick.

Seth turned to Leah, "I really have no idea what is happening."

"Join the club bro." I said as I sat down in the grass and lay on my back.

"Damn it! Why the hell is everyone having sex but me!?" Drama, thy name is Leah.

I lifted my head to look at her and notice everyone else looking at her two. "If you want to have sex that bad Leah, you have…seven guys to choose from."

She scoffed, "You offering Jacob?"

"No way. No way in hell will I ever touch you like that." I laid my head back down, "I already see too much when you flash us when you phase."

"You know you like what you see!"

I stood up and walked over at her. "Leah," I looked her up and down and let out a wary chuckle. "Your chest is too small. Your ass is nonexistent. And you act like a damn bitch all the time." I smirked, "So no, no way will I touch you."

I took some pleasure as she shriek in anger. "Oh get over Bella already! You are never going to have her!"

I blinked. "Apparently you missed the whole 'Bella is my cousin' part of the conversation earlier. Or the fact that I told Edward yesterday that I never saw her as anything more than a sister." I stepped into her personal space and glared down at her, "So _you_ get over your damn self. Sam is with Emily, not you. And just because people may think that you have a nice body, try to stop drawing attention to it. Oh, and a piece of advice," I lowered my face to where it was level with her. "You would be more attractive if you lost the 'I have just been scorned so all should pity me' attitude."

I snarled and walked back to my spot from earlier. I laid back down and looked at the clouds as they passed by. After a few minutes I saw a shadow to my left. Glancing up, I saw it was Leah. "I already said no thanks."

My eyes widened as she laid down a couple of feet from me. I watched as she looked up at the sky and sighed. Well, if she wants to watch the clouds too, who am I to stop her.

Slowly everyone came over to us and lay down. Sam, Jared and Paul where in their wolf forms, Quil and Embry were on my right. I kinda miss those two always at my side before all this wolf business started. Seth laid down next to Leah and curled up into her side, in his wolf form. Leah sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Seth." She said softly.

The sun came out and hit her hair just right, making it look like a little halo. It was kind of beautiful. She rolled her head to look at me and her eyes looked like they were sparkling. I noticed for the first time that her face was flawless. While she may be on the thin side…she was just petite. She looked beautiful. Perfect.

I snapped my head to the sky and my eyes widened and something clicked. I stood up quickly, phased, and ran to the woods. I vaguely noticed Sam as he ran after me.

_JACOB! STOP!_

I skidded to a stop. I slowly turned and waited for him to show. A few second later he was in front of me.

_What is wrong Jake? Why made you phase all of a sudden?_

No point in stalling. _**I just imprinted. On Leah.**_

Sam blinked once. Twice. Then he started hacking.

_You…imprinted? On Leah, of all people._ My bad, that hacking sound was him laughing.

I growled at him, _**What the hell am I to do?! It's not like I planned it! It just fucking happened!**_ I will admit it…I was freaking out.

Sam sat down and tilted his head to the side, _Be nice to her Jacob. You little speech earlier got through to her. You will be good for her. _

_**Then why do I feel like shit yet at the same time feel like I could fly? **_

_When this happened, what were you thinking?_

_**That her hair was beautiful in the sunlight; her eyes were beautiful, and that she wasn't thin, just petite. That she looked beautiful, perfect even.**_

_Oh yeah, you definitely imprinted on her._

He walked up and laid a paw on my shoulder as he shook his head. _Good luck Jake. I have a feeling Leah will run you to the ground. Or is it 'ride' you to the ground. I get those two confused._

I snapped at him. He just chuckled and turned around. _Let's go back Jake. The longer you are away from your imprint, the more you will crave her touch._ He took a few steps and then turned his head to look at me, _Just make sure you both are human when you go at it. I don't think anyone wants to hear you two in our heads._

The bastard just winked at me before he shot off. I sighed and slowly walked back to the group. A few feet away Sam was waiting for me.

_Do you want to tell the Pack, or keep this between us for now?_

_**Can we wait till I have talked to Leah? And after this stupid battle?**_

_Sure Jake. Just let me know and I will call a meeting._

_**Thanks. …Wait, can Jared and Paul hear us?**_

_No. After you ran off, I told them to phase back._

_**Oh. Seth! He is in is wolf form**_

_Trust me bro… I really did not need to hear any of that. But I promise not to tell anyone. Especially Le, who by the way is concerned for you._

_**Thanks Seth. I will be there in a minute.**_

_No problem. The guys are wondering what made you flip. What will you say?_

_Yeah Jake, they will be curious as to what happened._

I sighed. I walked into the clearing and sighed. I saw Leah looking at me, and I felt light. Suddenly, what the guys thought didn't matter. I walked over to Leah and laid down right next to her. I laid my head right above her's and let out a small sigh. She laid her hand on my shoulder and curled up into me.

"HOLY SHIT!" Well… I think everyone just jumped to the right conclusion.


End file.
